Discovering the Past
by Silver-Eternal-Dragon
Summary: Set after Evo, Selene and Michael meet someone from Selene's past and they are here to stay. The lycans need Michael and the Vampyres want Selene. with a new Alpha and a self appointed Elder will the war end soon? or will the new powers carry it on?
1. A mysterious figure

**Do Not own Underworld or any Characters other than my own original ones**

Discovering the past

A lone figure is perched on top of a building, watching as a Silver 911 Turbo Porsche pulls up to a well known Vampire safe house. The figures sigh is muffled by its mask, leaning forward slightly to see if the people getting out of the car are the people the figure needs to find and help, seeing the female confirms it is who they need. The people quickly but quietly make their way into the supposed safe house. The figure is dressed in dark full body outfit like the Cleaners would and manages to avoid detection from the people they had been watching "I know you too well, you shouldn't have come back," the voice is distorted by a speech synthesizer to hide their identity, and shaking their head the figure takes their leave for the day as its only an hour away.

A woman dressed in a leather cat suit makes her way to the top floor of the building she has just entered followed by a man in trousers and a tattered shirt. She seems to be lost in her thoughts as does the male following her. For what felt like hours to the female they eventually reach the top floor then makes her way down the hallway until she reaches her destination, she stops outside a tattered door and presses on the wall above the door bell revealing a touchpad screen with numbers, she quickly enters in the code as if she had done it many previous times, after a little delay a click sounds out telling the two that the door has been unlocked. Entering the door reveals that it is just a normal looking apartment, the room that is first seen is the living room, off to the left is the kitchen to the right is a door being the only bedroom. The male closes the door behind him and watches as his companion just stands in front of him but with her back to him, he wants to reach out but knows she will only pull away. So he tries his next best option "Selene?" he notices her turn her head slightly showing him he has her attention, "everything will be okay from now on" his comforting words mean nothing to her as she turns around to face him.

Selene looks him over just to make sure he is actually alive, seeing him looking intensely to try and get his comforting words across _not 24 hours ago he was dead lying on a slab in a helicopter and he's trying to comfort me?_, Selene tilts her head ever so slightly not used to being comforted "Michael, I am not sure if everything will be okay as I don't know what's happened with the remaining Coven" Selene leaves it at that trying not to depress him or get him riled up.

Michael nods his head showing he understands what she is trying to put across _we may still be on the Coven's most wanted list_, he walks over and drops himself onto a chair in the middle of the apartment.

Selene makes her way into the kitchen to see the stock levels the kitchen seems to be stocked up for a couple of days, Selene looks around feeling lost, she leaves the kitchen and makes her way into the bedroom trying to ignore the feel of Michael's eyes on her. Selene shuts the door to trap herself away from the outside world. The room isn't very big enough for two people to sleep their comfortably without the sense of claustrophobia, the double bed is in the middle of the room with a bedside cabinet either side with a lamp on one side and nothing on the other, to the left of the bed is another door leading to the bathroom and on the right side of the bed is a large window which the sunrise can be seen through. Selene pays no attention to it as she makes her way slowly over to the bathroom door and steps into it almost reluctantly; Selene closes the door firmly and leans against it for support. The weight of her and Michael's future feels heavy on her shoulders.

Michael is sat in the same position as when Selene shut the bedroom door, the only reason he hasn't made his way over to the room is because he knows she will take a shower as she hasn't had one in a couple of days. The water starts up in the bathroom signalling Selene's need for a shower, Michael stands up and makes his way over to the kitchen sink to give himself a wash down as he too needs a shower but he has a feeling Selene will take awhile. 15 minutes later Michael drains the sink of all the dirty water, letting off a yawn he notices that Selene is still in the shower as he can hear the water running so he decides to try and sleep knowing when he wakes up Selene will want to discuss what they should do next _not discuss but order what she wants us to do_ Michael smiles at his thought as he opens the bedroom door and enters it, only to notice the beginning of the new day's rays shinning in through the window.

After an hour in the shower Selene's composure isn't yet back behind her icy wall, she has been staring at her reflection for a couple of minutes, after drying herself she had dropped the towel to the floor to examine herself in the mirror to see if the Corvinus blood did any physical changes. _I look the same at least, it's just I don't feel the same anymore_ Selene shakes her head to clear her thoughts then walks over to the small cabinet tucked away in the corner of the bathroom, she pulls out a black t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants for her, she slides the clothing on to find its baggy on her, then she gets a pair of sweatpants out for Michael to wear. Selene exits the bathroom but stops immediately when she sees Michael curled up on his side asleep _he looks so innocent...for someone that could kill me in seconds that is_. Selene closes the door with an inaudible click and crosses the short space between the door and the bed; she sits on the bed facing Michael to examine his features closely. Selene smiles at the way his hair falls onto his face, the way his lips are slightly parted makes her lean forward to place a chaste kiss onto his lips. Selene pulls back with a slight chuckle as Michael moans in his sleep obviously unhappy with just a slight kiss, she leans against the headboard with her legs out in front of her then starts to stroke Michael's soft dark Blonde hair nearly soothingly.

Michael wakes up faintly "Selene?" mumbles incoherently without opening his eyes, using his heightened sense of smell he confirms it's her so he shuffles closer to her and throws his arm protectively over her and rests his head on her abdomen, he rubs his head against her as if he were dog to show his affection, this surprise Selene as it's a very animalistic thing to do, Selene continues to stroke his hair. A few minutes later Michael manages to wake himself up more just enough so he can lift his head up, "you'd better sleep too" he can see she is about to protest "you were injured too, it will be better for your awareness to be rested" Selene nods and shifts into a better position to lie down. Michael shifts down as well confusing the Vampyre until he places his head back onto her abdomen above the covers, his hands slides over her abdomen to grab her right hand. Selene watches as he interlaces their fingers together, too tired to think about what she feels about it she buries her hand into his hair and closes her eyes to allow sleep to claim her consciousness that is until Michael utters two words "love you," Selene's eyes snap open.

The Sun had set an hour ago. The mysterious figure is perched on the same ledge as they had done less than 12 hours before, Selene and Michael are still inside the building but are up and moving around _most likely just gotten up_, the figure quietly listens to the shuffling of feet and the sounds of speech from underneath where they are sat cross legged as if in meditation.

Selene exits the kitchen with two glasses each containing warmed up blood, Michael watches her approach warily knowing that he has to drink it. Selene seems to notice the look of disgust on his face with holding an irritated sigh she continues to approach him whilst thinking of a way to get him to drink it _maybe should tell him what someone I know was like_, Selene sits next to Michael and hands him the glass and proceeds to down hers. Michael looks absolutely repulsed at the thought of drinking it. "I know you don't want to drink it but it's for the best" Selene puts her glass down on the floor and quickly scans her memories for the story to tell Michael, she chooses a particularly funny incident, with that done she turns her attention to Michael, "I could do to you what was done to a Vampyre, they had a bad day whilst hunting they witnessed two humans sharing blood for a cult or something but they were quiet traumatised, eventually they had to be pinned down and force fed" Michael raises an eyebrow at this if silently asking if it was her "no it was not me but someone very close to my heart" Selene's voice is distant and mournful, lost in her memories.

Michael notices the distant look on her face and tries to bring her out of it "I don't think I can drink this willingly Selene" Michael sees Selene come back from her past so he continues "I was a doctor, I gave blood to people I didn't drink it."

Selene nods in understanding but has something to top his thoughts on the matter "Michael I understand I do but if you don't you will attack and kill humans for blood, you may even attack and drain me" Selene watches as the thoughts process through his head, with a reluctant nod he downs the drink in the same way she had done, but when he looks up his eyes are no longer blue but his Hybrid Black, Selene fears what the blackness holds within it. Without warning Michael is fully transformed and looking out of the window "Michael wha..." Selene is interrupted by the sound of shooting, she approaches the window and looks out to see what Michael is looking at just in time to see a figure drop from the roof and sprint off towards the sounds of gun fire.

The person is sat listening to Selene order Michael to drink "I could do to you what was done to a Vampyre, they had a bad day whilst hunting they witnessed two humans sharing blood for a cult or something but they were quiet traumatised, eventually they had to be pinned down and force fed," the laugh they let off is muffled and distorted _trust her to remember that it was only once I was young_, their laughs die off when Selene mumbles the next part about being close to her heart "miss you too," the mysterious person stands up on guard as they smell a single Lycan and plenty of Vampyres, they walk over to the edge and peer down the street at the first sound of gunshot the person arms themselves, and the sound of the second round of gunfire they jump off the roof and sprint down the street with haste.

Selene and Michael follow the scent of the mysterious person who jumped off of the roof; they arrive at an alleyway to see death dealers struggling to kill a single person. The death dealers are dressed in their usual leather outfits where as the stranger is wearing a Cleaners outfit. Michael notices a girl cowering behind the stranger, Michael sniffs realising that the girl is a Lycan but he cannot sense what the stranger is. Michael goes to intervene as well but Selene stops him as she doesn't want the death dealers' attentions.

The first death dealer lashes out with his fist but the masked person grabs the fist and delivers one to their torso, tugging his fist back the death dealer tries again to hit the other person but they move their head to the side only enough to miss the fist, as the death dealers arm is completely straight the assailant brings their elbow up at their opponents elbow joint dislodging it from its natural place and before they can scream out in pain brings and open palm to the bottom of his chin snapping his head upwards effectively breaking his neck, his lifeless body drops to the floor. The masked assailant laughs its distorted laugh and mocks the death dealers "please tell me he's not the best you have." Two of the remaining three death dealers run at the killer of their team mate, they smirk at each other and take the masked being from either side. The first one the attack is easily caught off guard by the speed of their opponent before they can even get a hit in they have received a knee to the gut, an uppercut to the face and tripped over with a gun pointed at his face "surprised by the speed of my attacks, I get that a lot" the smirk on the masked one's face can be heard in their voice. The death dealer behind the masked one prepares to attack but is stopped when a Lycan's roar is heard, he turns to face the girl but is surprised when it isn't her so he grins but when he hears a distorted chuckle he spins around to come face to face with a fully transformed Lycan. Leaving the Lycan to kill off the other guy the masked being shots the death dealer once in the head and turns their attention to the remaining death dealer "Dmitri is in for a ride, I only allow you to live because he needs to know I'm back and I will kill him for what he did," a blood curdling scream sounds from behind them but the assailant doesn't even bother to turn around but it causes the Death dealer to make his escape.

Selene is impressed by the level of calmness that the death dealer's opponent showed when dealing with them, Michael allows the one death dealer to run past them. Selene approaches the three remaining people in the alley with her gun in her hand and Michael walks behind her so the others can't see him, as Selene comes into view the Lycan turns to face her growling fiercely. The masked person is helping the girl up and simply points; the girl instantly follows the order. The Lycan starts to walk forward and Selene raises her gun and fires without hesitation but is taken back when the masked person is in front of the Lycan on their knees with Silver running out of the wound in their shoulder. The Lycan looks down at the one kneeling in front of them but runs after the girl when they seem them shake their head. Michael lunges at the unknown target as they rise to their feet, the masked being grabs Michael in a head lock as they fall to the floor, but Michael digs his claws into their side effectively freeing him as they punch Michael in the side of the head. Selene stands back as something is telling her that she shouldn't attack _why do I feel like I know this person?_ By the time she comes out of her thoughts Michael is towering over the other person. Hybrid Michael smirks down at his prey and goes to kill but as his claw gets closer a hand shots out and twists his wrist, he roars in pain and uses his other hand to swipe at the person pinned under him, the person uses the force of the swipe to switch places but before they can do anything a gun is forced against their head in effect stopping the fight. "You're good I'll give you that" in the blink of an eye Michael had pinned the stranger against the brick wall, they let of a painful grunt but does not resist his violent grasp, Selene walks over to them _reminds me of when we were at Tanis's_ "if you remove your mask I'll get him off of you" The person nods to show their co-operation so Selene places a hand on Michaels lower back to signal to let go.

The soon to be unmasked person drops to the floor with another painful grunt but stands on their feet quickly to keep the Hybrid off of them, with a heavy sigh "you won't like what you find" the distorted voice doesn't deter the two in front of them, Selene shrugs thinking nothing this week could get worse "so be it Selene" they start to slide the mask off of their head, the person knowing her name shocks her slightly but seeing the person's face shocks Selene even more. Stood facing her is a face of the past. A 5ft5 female with dark Blonde hair and green eyes smiles at the Vampyre's shock and comments on it "shocked to see me mom."

**Oooo whose this mysterious figure and can she be Selene's daughter  
please R&R all comments can help**

**\Silver-Eternal-Dragon/**


	2. Identity Solved

Selene stands there staring at the smiling female in obvious shock, but the green eyes are no longer focused on her after her minutes of prolonged silence _how the hell is she here? She died years ago Kraven told Kahn and I when we got back _Selene's inner thoughts prevent her from hearing the conversation the unmasked blast from the past is having with Michael.

Michael is looking at the female who has stunned Selene into silence, not knowing who she is only given the word mom to work on he stays in his Hybrid form on guard just in case she is a threat, her searching eyes make him feel she is reading him _this girl cannot be more than late teens early twenties and she intimidates me, I'm a hybrid I should rip her apart_ Michael growls audibly.

At the sound of the growl her smiles increases _he's trying to intimidate me how cute, silly pup doesn't know who I am, really wish Selene would say something so I guess I will have to bring her out of it_, instead of directing her gaze back to the older female she continues to look over the Hybrid structure "so are you going to revert back" the only response is a low growl not as threatening as the previous but more like a decline "I guess you're seeing Selene" the slight tilt of the hybrids head either signals he doesn't understand or asks her to continue "she doesn't just put everything on the line for an abomin..." before she can finish she is back up against the wall with Michael's clawed thumb dug into her bullet wound and his grip tighter around her throat than before. She doesn't scream out in pain when his claw enters her wound she only visibly winces and stares at Michael in amusement even as the darkness starts to claim her.

The sound of the impact brings Selene out of her thoughts; she looks over to see Michael choking the female who caused her to go into a silent shock. Selene walks over to the pair and pulls Michael off of the female, Michael stumbles back and snarls before he realises who it is then he whimpers, Selene catches the female as she drops unceremoniously to the floor. "Kailyn" Selene strokes some hair out of her face with the gentleness of a mother, realising that the girl in her arms in unconscious her eyes turn her new Vampyric colour and focuses her anger towards the now normal Michael who returns her gaze of anger with one of confusion "what in the hell did you think you were doing Michael!" Selene doesn't wait for his response she just lifts the younger female's deadweight into her arms properly and starts for the safe house.

* * *

"Where are those Death dealers!" a Voice echoes through the remaining halls Ordoghaz, the fire had burnt down a section of the mansion along with most of its occupants. The front of the mansion had been burnt but most of the living quarters, dojo, weapons locker and the elder's tomb were unscathed by the blazing fire. When Marcus set the blaze most of the death dealers were still in the sewer or in safe houses around Budapest.

A male and female stop in their tracks after hearing the angry voice, they had just come from the construction work being done to the fire damage. The female runs her hands down her face in annoyance "wish he would give it a break, Dmitri will drive us all to kill each other."

The male lets of a throaty laugh "you'd think you would be used to it now Helen you've been his understudy for about a 80 years" he continues down the hall way towards the Elders room "he's the new elder now so he has to get us back on track," as they turn to walk down the next hallway they notice a lone death dealer running down towards their destination.

Helen starts to follow the dealer quickly with her companion at her heels "I know Luc but surely you should be Elder after all you are V..." before she can finish Luc has pinned her against the wall shocking her into finishing her sentence earlier than she would have liked.

"Only you know about that and I told you in a confidential state so do not repeat that out loud, I do not want people to know." Luc lets Helene go and rushes towards the crypt._ I will not become that man_ he snarls and stops outside the observatory that leads into the Elders crypt _it's not a crypt anymore though is it, it's the Elders room seeing as Dmitri has modified the room attached to be his bedroom and office_. "Sorry Helen" he mumbles but she can hear it perfectly but doesn't comment on it.

Helen catches up to Luc and together they enter the observatory to hear the muffled sound of the death dealers voice re-telling the events of the night, they continue walking in and the door open to reveal Dmitri sat on his chair with the dealer kneeling respectfully in front of him. Dmitri has his eyes closed when they enter but open up to reveal anger and annoyance filling his dark blue eyes; his light brown hair is a mess from running his hands through them in frustration. "You are telling me a single person took down three death dealers with the help of a Lycan" Luc and Helen can tell he is struggling from shouting at the incompetence of the death dealers.

"nah ma lord it were just the dark figure well 'twas 'till it 'ad pinned dan der second one den der Lycan showed its ugly mug and killed der fird one" the death dealers accent and speech proved that the death dealers really were stretched short as he was a newly appointed one having been turned only a couple of days ago.

Luc stepped forward inclining his head in respect to the Elder "one person wiped out your team; I am assuming you were just along for the ride hence why you have been spared?"

The dealer looks Luc over; blonde naturally tousled hair and blue vampyric eye make him look demanding and threatening, so without delay he answers in fear of the powerful presence in front of him and beside him, "nah ya see it wanted me ta give Dmitri a message but I dunno hoo dat is" Helen almost laughs but catches herself as Dmitri groans.

Dmitri puts his head in his hands _I am working with imbeciles how the hell did Amelia and Viktor deal with this_, "I am Dmitri so death dealer speak" losing his patience a bit he stands up and steps closer to the kneeling man, he looks at Helene and tilts his head up commanding her to come forward without speaking his order.

Helene is on the dealers left, Luc is on his right and Dmitri is in front of him "I thought you was der Elder" everyone groans at his stupidity "der figure told me to tell ya dat and I quote Dmitri is in fer a ride, I only 'llow ya ta live 'cause e needs ta know I'm back 'nd I will kill 'im fer what he did, den I left ta tell ya" Luc looks up from the dealer to Dmitri's stunned face, Helen does the same and eventually her gaze finds its way to Luc who expresses the same confusion as her.

"Leave" without being told twice the Death Dealer gets up and makes his leave of the room, Dmitri staggers back to the throne only to be watched by two very confused friends, neither speak as it is clear the Elder will inform them when he has gotten his mind around the news, "she's back" that doesn't clear up the confusion.

Speaking since she stepped into the room Helen takes a few steps forward "who?" Dmitri looks at her then too Luc so the male steps forward too "Selene?" Dmitri just shakes his head wishing it were Selene by the look on his face.

Luc seems to have a revelation at the name of the coven traitor "no but she will be soon if I think it's who I am thinking of" Helen's red hair flicks over her shoulder as her head turns quickly to Luc her brown eyes meeting his electric blue ones he seems to notice her unasked question so he continues "Selene will become involved because this person is none other than Kailyn...who is meant to be dead."

Dmitri laughs humourlessly and looks up to see the concerned looks at Selene and Kailyn names being mentioned in the same sentence "if you think Selene was a good Death Dealer then her daughter is just a good maybe even better as she has spent longer on the run" before Helene or Luc can say anything Dmitri continues "as for her being dead no she was never killed she was too well trained Kahn and Selene did a good job I'll give them that...I only hope Curtis can do half as good with these excuses for Death Dealers" Dmitri finally slumps in his chair.

Helene takes the opportunity to understand as she has only heard of Kailyn once in a passing conversation once between Dmitri and Amelia "she is Selene's daughter?" both males nod to her question "and we've been trying to kill her?" again she receives a nod but only from Dmitri "if I know about Selene as well is I hope I do then she will be extremely pissed to know that you've been trying to kill her," Luc and Dmitri nod grimly.

Luc again seems to have a revelation "didn't Kraven tell Selene and Kahn that Kailyn was killed on a reconnaissance mission over in Japan?" Dmitri doesn't say anything but just nods again "how did you get them to believe that if she's a good as you say she is?"

Dmitri looks up at the ceiling and sighs with heavy and pent up frustration "Kraven decided to fuel the fire and tell her it was a Lycan...let's just hope Selene doesn't find her," Helen and Luc nod and take their leave as it is obvious the Elder needs rest with the current development expanding into a very bad situation.

Luc stands in the observatory as the doors close behind him and finally reveals the smile he has been hiding since Kailyn's name was mentioned _finally I get to see her again, with this current situation though I am so glad if refused to tell Dmitri my secret because I would hate to be Elder right now_ Luc makes his way to his room for the upcoming sun making its way just over the horizon.

_**Why is Luc wanting to see Kailyn again, What was Helene going to say about Luc?**_  
**Kailyn is pronounced Kay-lin incase people didn't know: R&R**

**\Silver-Eternal-Dragon/  
**


	3. Kailyn

Selene is walking up the stairs to the safe house with Kailyn securely in her arms, she hasn't spoken a word to Michel since she shouted at him _he attacked her after she called me mom, what does he think he was doing!_ Selene's furious thoughts do not seem to be calming down even after the 20 minute walk they have just endured. Michael hasn't even tried to talk to her, which she is thankful for as she would have tried to rip his throat out, the motherly instincts coming back and in full force thanks to Michaels attack.

Michael walks behind Selene like a reprimanded child, silently grumbling to himself _I was just trying to protect her_, his internal sulking stops him from realising they had entered the safe house. Michael walks straight into an infuriated Selene, who twists around to face him with her vampyric eyes and fangs bared. Michael takes the warning and steps back with his arms raised to show he means no harm, Selene turns back and walks over to the sofa where she carefully places the unconscious female. With Kailyn safe in the apartment and out of Selene's arms he assumes its right to talk to her, his conscious asks if he has a death wish _if I don't try and sort it out know her anger will fester into something worse_. Taking a step forward he attempts to talk to her "Selene?" she doesn't reply, she doesn't even acknowledge his attempt. He takes another step forward, "Selene please?" without waiting for a reply he takes a giant step to be closer to the mother and daughter.

His final steps alert her of his presence, as she had been looking the wound over, it is healing very slowly just like her wounds always had. _She always healed slower than the rest of us must have something to do with her accident as a child_. Finally allowing herself to look away from Kailyn, Selene looks up at Michael with a mixture of anger and disappointment, Selene stands up from her position on the sofa to fully engage Michael in the conversation he so badly wants, "what?" her voice is cold and testy telling him she really rather not talk to him.

Michael sighs in relief because at least he got an answer from her "I know you'd rather kill me than talk to me right now" her curt nod tells him his suspicions were correct "but I didn't mean for this to happen..."

Selene doesn't allow Michael to finish his sentence before she explodes in his face "mean for it to happen! Michael she all but told you who she was you attacked her after she called me mom and she all but let you knowing what she was doing and you failed that too!" Selene stops to let the information sink in.

Michael looks confused for a moment before realisation kicks in "she wanted me to attack her?" Selene glares at him giving him her answer "she was testing me, you're pissed because I failed?" Michael almost looks relieved that's the reason. How wrong he is.

Selene scoffs at his answer "she was testing you like I should have realised but no that's not why I am pissed...I am pissed because YOU ATTACKED MY DAUGHTER," Selene goes into the kitchen to get away from looking at Michael and to get refreshments, she tries to calm down but the instincts are on edge due to Michael being close to the unconscious Kailyn.

Michael doesn't know of her motherly instincts or the fact he is in danger from them, he follows her into the kitchen because he doesn't feel the conversation should end "Selene I didn't know and sh..." yet again Selene interrupts him but this time it's because an empty glass in her hand has shattered.

In white hot anger Selene turns violently to face him "I don't care Michael you attacked her!" then just as violently she turns back to finish making refreshments.

Michael reluctantly drops the conversation and makes his way into the living room only to stop dead in his tracks. Kailyn wasn't in the same position she was left in, her right leg is now propped up against the sofa, her left arm covering her face and her right arm appears to of been thrown over her stomach "Kailyn?"

Hearing her name causes her to look at the Hybrid and smiles slightly "finally decided to stop arguing with her because you can't beat instincts" Kailyn says low enough for just him to hear as her voice is sore, Michael looks confused by her statement and turns to face Selene who is looking at him as he has said Kailyn's name, he just points towards the formerly unconscious Vampyre. Selene gives him a confused looks and exits the kitchen leaving the drinks in there, she sees electric blue eyes staring back at her with humour in them. "Hey mom," Selene walks back into the kitchen and shortly returns with a drink for the younger female.

Selene hands the drink over and receives a nod of thanks, Kailyn passes the glass back when it's empty and she just sets it on the floor then takes up a seat on the arm of the chair. "You should still be resting you hit your head on the impact when hitting the wall," Kailyn nods slightly but doesn't go back to sleep instead her eyes return to their normal green and stare into Selene's own green ones trying to coax something out of her "I thought you were dead" Kailyn smiles then recoils in pain. Selene strokes Kailyn's silky blonde hair to try and ease the pain, being her mother Selene knows it will help Kailyn drift back off to sleep. It isn't long until the blonde is fast asleep but Selene still continues to stroke her hair as if she were comforting herself as well "she's alive," allowing herself a moment of weakness Selene smiles only enough to be barely noticeable.

Michael comes closer hoping Selene will allow him to, he stretches his arm out as if were going to touch the sleeping Kailyn but Selene catches his arm with her free hand and glowers at him, "I was going to get the glass off of the floor Selene" his tone holds no impatience or annoyance, he seems to understand her protectiveness now.

Selene seems to be debating if he is telling her the truth; her face scrunches up in thought _he did attack her, **he hasn't attacked since she's been unconscious,** he could easily kill her, **he knows she means too much to you Selene he's no Viktor**_, then after internal debating she releases his arm showing him she trusts him around her daughter. Michael picks the glass up and exits the room, he returns seconds later with her glass and hands it to her, and he then sits submissively on the floor. Selene eyes him up for a minute _I wonder if he realises what he's just done_ "have you drunk?" her previous anger slipping away as Kailyn is no longer unconscious just asleep. Michael smiles at her question and nods. Selene drinks her drink a little slower than previous nights, she lifts Kailyn's upper body enough to slide into the seat so she can get comfortable and allow Kailyn to use her as a pillow. Michael observes all of Selene's movements around Kailyn and notices she becomes more human and motherly with each move.

Hours later Kailyn opens her eyes tiredly, she looks around to try and get her surroundings, she eventually remembers she is with Selene and the hybrid called Michael but she didn't seem them whilst looking around. Kailyn closes her eyes again and opens up her other senses more to try and find them, instantly she finds them in the bedroom, together but asleep. Kailyn sits up and notices the spare clothes placed on the arm of the sofa closest to the bedroom door. she looks down at what she is wearing, her cleaners outfit, she undoes the zip of her vest at the front then trying to reach for the zip located at the back she struggles to get it open as her shoulder wound only allows her to reach so far, "fuck sake" Kailyn gives up and slumps back against the cushions of the sofa in aggravation. She tries to think of away to get the restricting uniform off "it gets bothersome after awhile and it's not the most comforting to sleep in." A voice from the bedroom door makes Kailyn jump.

Michael had woken up after he heard Kailyn move on the sofa, he had gotten up to go check on her as Selene was deep in sleep which she usually did whilst sleeping next to him. He had opened the door silently and watched as Kailyn struggled to get the zip which is out of her reach, he had almost laughed but decided it best not to. Michael decided the best time to make himself known was after she had spoken the second time, "it doesn't look the most comfortable thing to sleep in" seeing her jump he steps into the room more as he closes the door behind him, "sorry didn't mean to scare you" Kailyn looks up at him with a raised brow "seriously I didn't" Michael slowly makes his way closer to her.

Kailyn almost giggles at his slow cautious movements "I believe you," when Michael is close enough she extends her arm to present him her hand, when he gives her a confused look she explains herself "it's about time we introduce ourselves to each other don't you think?" Michael takes her hand and shakes it as they exchange names even though they know each other's names. Kailyn stands up with only a bit of a struggle to look Michael over in his human form "so you're the hybrid I've heard about...nice physique" Michael blushes at her compliment.

Michael tries to suppress his blush when he sees Kailyn smirk mischievously at him, he tries to take his mind off of it by assessing her problem, mainly how he can offer assistance without her cracking a joke about it _I can already tell she's more relaxed than Selene is, she seems like the type to make a joke at my expense_. Kailyn has stopped smirking when Michael comes to a decision; somehow Michael thinks she actually looks like she is trying to repress a flinch every time she moves, "would you like me to help you?" to his surprise no joke passes her lips he just receives an almost pleading nod again making him suspect she is hiding more than the obvious wounds. Michael steps around her to be standing behind her; he pulls the zip down quickly and slips it over her shoulders.

Kailyn hears Michael gasp and knows he found them, she closes her eyes as he slips the fabric over her shoulders _it was either him or her, at least I will be able to convince him to keep his mouth shut, _Kailyn spins around to face him "before you say anything about what you just saw I have to tell you that you will not tell Selene got it?" at her forceful voice that reminds him of Selene he nods hesitantly obviously not agreeing.

Michael grabs the front of her suit and pulls it down to her waist, he looks over her front the same of what he had seen on the back covered most of her front from what he could see as a bra covered some of her, which he was thankful for. Kailyn strips the rest of the suit off, until she is only clad in black bra and panties. Michael knew she was hiding more wounds than she had let on but he didn't expect to see her whole body covered them, they seemed at least a couple of days old maybe even a week _Selene told me she didn't heal as quickly as everyone else_, "why can't I tell Selene? Surely she deserves to know" Kailyn is now sat fully clothed against a wall just looking at him "those wounds look aggravated do you want me to look at them" Kailyn shakes her head _she is as stubborn as Selene I'll give her that much_ "we should tell Selene?"

Before Kailyn can less than gracefully tell him to be quiet, Selene has appeared at the doorway to the bedroom looking between the younger occupants "tell me what?" her tone tells them she is less than impressed with having something kept from her. Selene walks further in and cross her arms across her chest when they don't answer her question.

"My shoulder wound is aggravated and I couldn't get out of the suit" not the complete truth but neither a lie. Selene seems satisfied with the younger Vampyre's reply, Selene leans against the wall opposite her and seems to be studying her making her chuckle "I haven't changed y'know"

Michael head to the bathroom to give them a moment to themselves sensing he shouldn't be present in case a heart to heart were to happen _I wouldn't mind seeing Selene more human but it's not my place to be there_, once in the bathroom he heads straight for a shower to maul over the new happenings of the last 15 hours.

As soon as Michael leaves Kailyn stands up from her seated position, she makes her way over to the elder Vampyre to look her over. Selene watches her approach and uncrosses her arms, and looks the approaching Vampyre up and down checking to see if she had changed _she hasn't changed but her status from dead to alive has...yet again_, Kailyn makes it all the way to Selene without saying anything.

Both Vampyres stare at each other from what seems like hours, Kailyn moves first as she lunges herself at Selene and wraps her arms around Selene. Selene tenses up but quickly relaxes into the hug to which see returns "I missed you mom."

Selene smiles as she tightens her arms around her daughter "I missed you to Kai," she feels her smile at the nickname. Selene is the first to pull back but not before placing a motherly kiss to her daughter's forehead "I thought you were dead," Kailyn doesn't reply as she knows Selene has to get it off of her chest so she drags Selene to the sofa seeing as she is interested in how they got her to believe she was dead. Once sat Selene carries on "I'm guessing you want to know what they told me...us," she receives a nod "Kahn and I had just returned from our mission in Russia when Kraven left, he said something about Coven business and for one time in his sleazy life he didn't so much as look at me, after a day's rest I went down to the Dojo after seeing your room was empty, Kahn met me and informed me you had been sent on a mission a month after we had so you had been gone 11 months and were expected back that day. Eventually after a week Kraven came back and called us into his room where he tells us he was called by a team mate of yours saying you had gone MIA and they had found you at the bottom of a cliff mutilated by what seems to be wolves...of course Kahn and I knew he meant Lycans but didn't want us to go all revenge crazed on them" Selene's eyes are closed by the end of her speech obvious trying to withhold tears of mourning thanks to the memory but relief at it being false.

Kailyn seems to be in shock _killed by Lycans, she actually believes that!_ Her distaste for Kraven grew in that statement seeing as it was his fault she believed she was dead "you believed him?" Selene looks at her with sorrowful eyes "I was trained by the best and you actually believed him" Kailyn seems more shocked than insulted, shaking her head she looks at Selene and smiles reassuringly "whelp I am alive and kicking beyond popular belief" Kailyn stands up and makes her way over to the window. Selene stands up and makes her way to stand next to Kailyn; neither says anything as they had always been comforted with each other's presence.

This is what Michael sees as he walks into the living room minutes later, he allows a smile to play on his lips. He remains unnoticed by the two women as they interact. Kailyn yawns loudly making an almost growl like sound then rests her head against Selene's arm "you tired?" Selene's gentle words make Michael glad he has remained unnoticed, he wipes the smile of his face and steps back into the room to leave them alone for a second to put a t-shirt on. Kailyn nods to Selene's question, she moves her head to rest at the crook in Selene's neck as Selene wraps her arms around her and starts to rub her back soothingly. Selene seems peaceful as she switches her gaze from the window to her daughters head, "why don't you go back to sleep?" at her question Kailyn moans and shakes her head "you're too old to come with me," she receives a shake of the head showing her Kailyn wants to "you're serious?" she gets a nod this time "but I share with Michael"

Michael comes back out in time to hear and see the interaction over sleeping, "I'll sleep on the sofa if she wants to sleep with you today" Selene rips her gaze away from Kailyn to look up at Michael's smiling face, her gaze seems to ask him if he is sure _I can give her this at least to spend time with Kailyn_ "I don't mind really, I guess I can survive without you tonight."

Selene can feel Kailyn giggle silently at the hidden implication of Michael's words, "thank you Michael" Michael nods and goes to retrieve blankets and a pillow. Kailyn lifts her head off of Selene and makes her way to the bedroom; Selene waits for Michael to come back out. Moments later he emerges from the bedroom and starts to set up the sofa for the night, he stops and looks up at her as she approaches him. Selene leans up and kisses him gently on the lips "you'd think she was old enough to sleep on her own, I think I spoiled her when she was younger."

Michael shakes his head and wraps her up in a hug, she rests her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat "it's understandable, she loves you and she missed you, plus it will comfort both of you" Selene leans out of the hug to look at him, Michael places a kiss on her lips then lets her go "we can all talk more tomorrow or whenever you're ready, so go to bed," Michael releases her and she walks into the bedroom.

Selene gets into bed and as soon as she lies down Kailyn finds her way over to her, she takes one of Selene's arms in hers and uses her mother's shoulder as a pillow and drifts of into a sound sleep "big baby," Selene mutters as she closes her eyes _I have her back, all is right with the world, until I wake up._

**Well isn't Kailyn the secretive baby, secrets secrets secrets...never a good thing**_  
_**so what do you think?**

**\Silver-Eternal-Dragon/**


	4. She doesn't understand

Kailyn wakes with a start. Selene's grip tightens on her daughter as she has been awake for awhile holding her just like she did when she was younger. Kailyn takes in a deep breath to calm her senses, she has her head buried into her mother's body so she snuggles deeper as if trying to stay out of the world for awhile longer, not realising Selene is awake she gets startled when she feels her stroking her back and hair, she starts to take comfort from the light strokes. Selene can feel her relax as her strokes continue, until she hears what she would consider a painful gasp and Kailyn forces herself from her grasp, Selene watches as Kailyn gets out of the bed and stand facing away from her. Neither says anything because Selene is trying to figure her out and Kailyn is trying to hide from her. Selene sits up in the bed and prepares for the answers she will eventually get; Kailyn leans against the wall facing her and copying her pose completely and waits for the oncoming interrogation she knows she is going to get due to the look on her mother's face. "I want to know why?"

Kailyn looks at her, scanning her features _that question is so open ended but from the look on her face I am going to assume she means acting dead,_ "the same reason Lucian did all those years ago," Selene's face doesn't change meaning she wants her to carry on, she seems to deflate as she goes into a less cryptic answer "something happened in Japan, the coven found out and I was executed," this seems to catch Selene's attention.

Selene plays the words over again 'I was executed'; she seems to go into the same state as she was when she found out about her family _the coven just plays one big sick joke on me_ "I...I just don't...get it...why pretend to be dead."

In that simple sentence Kailyn becomes angry, "You think I didn't want to come back, you're my mother for fuck sake but I was dead to everyone and you never second guessed it!" Kailyn spins around to look out of the window to see the moon on a rarely clear night in Budapest in November, the moon calms her down "I was dead to everyone," Kailyn is suddenly spun around by Selene looking angry and saddened.

Selene pushes Kailyn until her back hits the wall "you think I wanted to believe you were dead I mourned for you, why didn't you come back?" Kailyn pushes her away from her so she can move around freely but refuses to answer "answer me for god sake!"

Kailyn turns to face her again being as irritated with Selene as she was before she had calmed down slightly "I can't tell you everything not yet" she goes to walk out of the room effectively ending the conversation much like Selene tried to do with Michael before but Selene cuts her off, pissing the already irate Vampyre off, "what the fuck do you want from me...I come back and you're already laying into me, you never used to be this cold I guess my death really fucked you over" Selene's shocked face doesn't stop the fuming women "it was by your precious Viktor's own rules that set my execution in stone and his right hand to execute it, I was shot twice and before that day I had NEVER felt so much pain in my life but to the coven I was dead, allowed to rebuild myself again...I didn't come back because you would of had to lose me all over again forgive me for thinking about your feelings mother," with that Kailyn storms out of the room, she bypasses a confused and tired Michael and exits the apartment to cool off.

Michael had been awoken by the shouting next door but by the time he had fully awoken from hibernation like sleep Kailyn had stormed out of the room and apartment leaving him confused. Michael stands up and walks into the room to see Selene with her head against the wall, he walks over to her to sense her tears and inner conflict so he takes her in his arms and rests his head on her shoulder. Selene tenses up at his intimate touch, she can see him from the corner of her open and teary eyes, he turns his head and kisses her on the cheek "what was the about?" his soft and confused tone hinting he doesn't actually know what they were discussing.

Selene leans into him to take comfort and composure from him, closing her eyes she manages to reply without sounding upset "It's nothing important right now," she can tell Michael doesn't believe her but he lets it go surprising her "why don't you ever put up a fight?" Michaels hold loosens slightly around her waist.

The question catches Michael off guard even though her blunt questions shouldn't surprise him, "I guess it's because I trust you" his hold on her tightens again as she feels him nod "yeah it's because I trust you," Michael starts to walk backwards towards the bed.

Selene walks willing with him as they make their way to the bed, he sits down first and pulls her onto his lap, she puts her head onto his shoulder and tucks it into his neck "do you remember when Kailyn was first brought here yesterday you sat on the floor in front of me" she feels him nod "do you know what you did?" she feels him shake his head "you're part Lycan and you sat submissively on the floor in front of me that means you see me as your leader," Michael nods showing he does. Selene sighs and closes her eyes trying to think of what to do.

Michael lies down taking Selene with him "what are we going to do now Selene?" Selene actually shrugs "how about we wait until Kailyn comes back?" Selene nods and drifts off to sleep.

Hours later Selene wakes up and can sense Michael is awake, she remains silent enjoying his company _was it like this for Sonja and Lucian, _she comes to a realisation after her thoughts and she leans up to look at Michael, he has his eyes closed but she knows he is not asleep "Lucian is dead," Michael opens up his eyes to look at her but doesn't say anything as the sound of his dying words echo in his head 'but my will is done regardless', Selene places her hand on his chest to lift herself up more and their eyes meet "the Lycans don't have an Alpha" her words don't bring the same realisation to him as they did for her "Michael, Lucian left his memories to you, the Lycans could be looking for you," Michael starts to sit up and takes her with him.

Michael looks at her serious face and he can see she is being serious "I don't want to go with them, I'm staying with you and Kailyn," Selene stands up and walks out of the room towards the kitchen and Michael follows like an obedient puppy.

Selene starts to pour them both a drink and continues "I think you should go" Michael punches the wall to grab her attention; she turns around to face him in shock of his anger. His eyes are black.

Michael is trying hard to keep calm but his anger over her words is making it hard _so that's it she's going to get rid of me now she has Kailyn_, "so that's it, you fuck me over then you fuck me now you throwing me away!" Within the blink of an eye Michael is stood in front of Selene scaring her vaguely, "why is it so hard for you to realise I want to stay with you" his eyes return to normal so she can see the hurt in them "I love you."

Selene seems taken back by his anger and his confessions, "Michael I don't want you to go, but it's what's best you're part Lycan you need them." Selene goes to carry on but the front door opening distracts her from her speech.

Kailyn walks through the front door full dressed in a completely different outfit from the one she left in, she had heard Selene's last comment as she has been near the door, both Michael and Selene can tell she is calmer than when she left but still pretty peeved. "you two need to get dressed, we have to be somewhere in an hour, here some clothes to wear," she takes the bag off of her back and chucks it towards Michael and she signals him to come closer, when he is standing in front of her she leans in "I'll talk to her Michael but you do need to know the Lycans too...just trust me" Michael nods and walks off to get dressed. Kailyn stands rigidly straight as she looks over to Selene; "are you happy?" bewilderment passes the eldest's face as she stares at the younger woman, and Kailyn continues to look at Selene waiting to answer but not to her surprise she doesn't. Selene looks at Kailyn waiting for her to say something, Kailyn looks annoyed "Michael doesn't want to leave you and you are trying to force him...I know you love him like you used to do with..." Kailyn doesn't get to finish as Michael walks back out.

Michael starts to fidget with the outfit Kailyn bought for him; he looks up to see both of them looking at him. Selene's mouth is open slightly and Kailyn seems to be trying to keep her mouth shut. Michael is wearing black jeans, trainers and a leather jacket all in black. Sonja's pendant hangs from his neck in plain view "why don't I have a t-shirt?" he looks at Selene but she seems to be staring at his chest.

Kailyn shoves Selene "go get dressed you and stop drooling over him you can bite into him later," Selene shots her a side glance as she walks off to the bedroom hoping to keep Kailyn's lighter side out. Michael watches in amusement but quickly turns his attention to Kailyn when she clears her throat, he obediently does as she expected _my god the poor sod is whipped_ "I didn't get you a shirt because it's easier for you to just slide the jacket off to change" Michael nods to show he understands her logic. Kailyn walks over to the sofa and sits down. Michael looks her over; she is wearing grey jeans, black motor cycle boots and a black and blue leather motor cycle jacket. Kailyn watches Michael looking at her clothing, "Michael stop looking me over" again he obediently looks away, Kailyn's eye twitches slightly in annoyance at Michael's obedience "okay enough, Michael you are your own person, not a lapdog you can do what you want...yes it's nice to know you listen but ever since I got here you have done everything Selene has demanded."

Michael sits down on the chair next to the sofa and looks at her "what do you expect me to do Kailyn, disobey her so she'll get angry at me?" Kailyn leans back in her chair to look at Michael from a relaxed position, "I follow Selene because she saved me," Michael leans forward in the chair to look at the floor, "how is it you do that?"

"Do what get people to talk without actually asking a question?" Michael nods "I am a master at psychological interrogation, I allow your mind to ask the questions by the look on my face," Michael looks lost at her explanation "anyways you can follow Selene freely, I won't stop you from loving my mother but she will get angry if you don't obey because you always have...notice how she tolerates me not listening because firstly she is my mother and secondly because I hardly ever do," Michael looks at her with wide open eyes at the word love "I know you do" she seems to have read him yet again _wonder where she learnt about the interrogation_, "from the masters" Kailyn gets up and chuckles at his surprise.

Selene is sat on the bed looking out of the window, she is dressed in tight black jeans and a black vest, but she is wearing her own boots and a leather coat is placed next to her on the bed. Selene hears Kailyn enter but doesn't look towards her, _why do I feel so wrong all the time...I don't know how to feel anymore_... she is interrupted when she feels Kailyn place a hand on her shoulder, she looks up at the other Vampyre, "I feel different Kai, everything has changed over the past week" Selene seems to be breaking down but trying to hold it together to lead Michael and now Kailyn.

Kailyn leans over and kisses Selene on the head, "we will talk when we are safe and know our next steps, but I have a feeling after this meeting you will want to talk sooner...but promise me you will not hound me like before, I will reveal all trust me mom but it's hard to explain why I've done what I have okay?" Selene nods to Kailyn's question, Kailyn picks the coat up and hands it to Selene "let's get a move on I am expected in half an hour," Selene gets up and walks out of the room whilst putting the leather coat on. Moments later Kailyn emerges from the bedroom to see Michael embracing a still very confused Selene _her confusion will only be worse by the end of the night, we are meeting the Lycans, I hope she doesn't try to kill them,_ the two pull apart and look at the person who is taking them out "right we are heading to a Club called '_vyras __vilkas_' I'll take my motorcycle and you can follow in your car" Michael nods and heads for the door followed by the females but before he can step out of the door Kailyn utters three more words "alright let's party!" Michael laughs slightly at her immature nature whereas Selene shakes her head in disbelief. Kailyn just grins childishly as she exits the apartment.

**Hows this chapter then, creating more questions then it answers doesnt it**

**\Silver-Eternal-Dragon/  
**


	5. Full of Surprises

A room is occupied by four people about to chat a male is sat behind a desk with another male stood next to him and a couple are occupying the sofa against a wall. The male stood by the desk starts the conversation "you've been asked here because Artemis has received word from an ally," the male then bows his head towards the man sat behind the desk named Artemis "and he needs to talk to his right hand."

Artemis stands up and looks at the couple sat on the sofa "Drake I need you to be waiting for her at the front entrance at the club and you Ashera I need you to check on scruffy for me I am ashamed to say that I forgot to do so because of the call" The couple nod and stands up ready to leave, Drake leaves but Ashera lingers wondering if she should ask something. Artemis senses her question without her asking it "Bring him up after he's had something to eat and let him play for awhile after all he is meeting them for the first time" Artemis sends her a warm smile as she retreats and he turns to his assistant to give him some orders "Vaughn I need the VIP room free tonight and I don't care what the members assigned the room tonight think or say tell them important news came up" Vaughn nods and leaves to clear the VIP room. Artemis sits back in his chair and starts to think of what tonight might bring, she had informed him that she was bringing two friends, one of which was a vampyre and she had said if anyone touches her she will be less than friendly. It had been 2 years since he had seen her, she had left scruffy with them and gone off promising to come back when she could and tonight she was fulfilling the promise. His mind started to wonder who the second person was because she had declined to mention who or what the second one was, she knew it would peak his interest and boy was it peaked.

* * *

Kailyn pulls up in front of the club on her Aprilia RSV 1000 R. The bike has been modified to allow Kailyn to be able to get a quick get away as well as being able to store guns within the bike itself, the main body is Black and the other parts were silver. She gets off of the bike and allows a valet to take it into the private parking lot, she isn't waiting long before Selene and Michael join her. Selene looks around the club picking up different smells the main one being Lycan, glancing to the side she notices Michael's eyes turning into his hybrid eyes as he is getting ready to defend the two females. Kailyn notices both of them and how they are on alert, "we need to get things straight before we go in rule one no guns, rule two play by their rules and rule three do not attack any of the Lycans, do you understand?" Selene looks pensive but shrugs to agree, Michael seems a little more on edge then Kailyn would like "Pup seriously chill they know we are coming and they won't attack Selene or you" she places her hand on his shoulder.

Michael turns his attention to the child of the love of immortal life "won't attack you?" his question makes Selene smile as it shows he accepts her daughter. Immortals tend to attack or even kill children of their mates previous relationship, Lycans tended to mate for life but it was known for the males to move on to procreate to extend their bloodline, Vampyres where a little more flexible with relationships even though it was difficult for females to give birth but they tended to get jealous of children from previous relationships just like Lycans as they are seen as a threat to them. Selene was glad that Michael has accepted her because she doesn't want to choose it would be difficult and knowing Kailyn she would be the one to step down and allow Michael to have her to himself. Michael's eye turn back into his human ones, but his eyes plead for Kailyn to reply.

Kailyn smiles a little at his concern "yeah they won't attack me neither, I lived with them for awhile," before anyone can say anything and hell did Selene want to say something about that. A well built man exits the club and walks straight up to Kailyn and grabs her shoulders, scaring the younger female and she turns around the see the Lycan who had scared her "hey what do you think you're doing Baka!" the unknown male laughs "glad you find it funny, two years and your still trying to kill me" Kailyn grumbles and looking very annoyed.

The man wraps her into a hug "aw come on Kai, you know I love ya and if I don't kill you then someone else will, why not let it be someone that loves you" the man's voice becomes sing song at the end of his speech. Selene's eyes are vampyric warning the male to let her daughter go, which he did slowly "Selene" his voice is amused as he notices who the vampyre is.

Kailyn turns to her mother and notices the resentment in her eyes, she sighs and goes to talk but Selene cuts her off "Drake" her voice is tight and resentful, Kailyn raises an eyebrow silently asking how they knew each other, "I met him two years ago, he was wondering around the mansion and I was taking a walk to get away from Kraven and bumped into him, all he did was toy with me" Drake smirks over Kailyn's head earning him a elbow in the ribs from his favourite vampyre.

Michael comes over and stands next to Selene trying to intimidate the Lycan "hey Selene you're forgetting that time I saved your pale arse" Michael growls at the Lycan for his choice in words, Selene rubs her forehead with her hand as if she was trying to forget.

Kailyn turns around to look back up at the Lycan seeming very interested "oh an interesting story about ma fucking up I'm game to hear this one" Selene sighs in frustration but knew that Kailyn was going to get her way and it was rare that she did fuck up but when she did it was humours to everyone else, "oh hush up mother I want to know what you did".

Drake's eyes widen at the word mother, for all the years he had known Kailyn he had asked about her mother and she had replied it doesn't matter I can't see her again, now he knew who had mothered the rebellious Vampyre. Kailyn having just realised what she had muttered tries to say something but he waves it off "your mother was running after us we were on top of the roof tops, it was raining per usual and the moss on the roof made it incredibly slippery, she slipped on the moss and slide along the roof and she took the three of us out, the other two got up and ran off but I went to look over the edge and Selene was hung the scruff of her leather cat suit it was rather humorous to watch her struggle but it was only an hour till day break so I leant down and free her up and I left but I saw her land on her cute behind" Drake smirks as Michael growls again and Selene frowns.

Kailyn can see a fight coming up so she steps in "Drake no flirting with my mother...ever, Michael please no growling he's being playful, Mom it's a compliment take it" she taps Drake on the chest with the back of her hand "lead the way Fido" the name causes Drake to huff but he leads the way into the club anyways.

Drake walks the trio through the club and up to the VIP room; Vaughn is waiting outside the room looking out for Drake and the guests. He nods as they enter to room and smiles as Kailyn places a kiss upon his cheek. _Wow she really does know them so she must have stayed here, but she still didn't come to see me or Kahn_ Selene follows them into the room and notices another Lycan occupying the chair in the corner of the room. Kailyn walks straight over to him and kneels obediently but has a smirk on her face, the male frowns at her "Kai must we go through this again it becomes tedious" he sounds annoyed but he is smiling as he speaks.

Kailyn rises to her feet, Selene and Michael sit next to each other on a sofa, and Drake takes the sofa opposite them. Kailyn sits down in between Selene's legs, she may be an adult but spending all that time away from her mother means she wants to be in constant contact or vicinity of her mother and she is glad Michael allowed her to do it. Drake looks at her to hint to start with her news, "first of all Artemis I want you to meet my mother, Selene and yes she was a death dealer just like I was" the last part is almost like a warning to the Lycans which she gets a nod in response to "next line of business is Dmitri has taken over the coven and united the new world coven with the old one but seeing as Kahn isn't controlling the training the death dealers are quite pathetic" Kailyn waits for Artemis to say something.

Artemis doesn't disappoint when he throws a folder at the ex-death dealers who eagerly look in it, they are photos. The pictures are of the Dmitri and two others one being female and the other male but most of the others are of new death dealers and old death dealers. The last few get a reaction from Kailyn and some from Selene. One picture is of Amelia who both females react over, both scoff at her and move on to the next one which is Kraven, Selene scoffs where as Kailyn hisses. The last two get completely different reactions, the one of Viktor, Kailyn's eyes change into her vampyric ones and hisses loudly however Selene doesn't openly react. Last one is of Marcus who causes Selene to hiss lowly as she is still seething that he killed Michael, Kailyn drops her head onto the picture but no-one other than Selene knows why.

Kailyn takes up the conversation again "well that's all I really know at the moment. All the elders are dead, two by Selene's own hand," she sends Selene a very icy glare and again only Selene knows why "oh and Michael here is Lucians pride and joy, that Hybrid thing he was working on" Drake and Artemis's heads snap up from Kailyn to Michael who looks incredibly nervous "don't ask him to be Alpha coz Pup here is new at this stuff and before you ask what i know you're thinking both of you the answer is still no".

Artemis interlaces his fingers and leans forward "I wasn't going to offer him the position yet my dear; he isn't trained nor knowledgeable enough to be Alpha at this time, and for that question I still leave it open but I would like to offer that you stay with us as from here on out" Kailyn shrugs but the two sat behind her shake their head "I know it would be strange for you Selene but I think it's best you stay as well."

Selene shakes her head again and goes on to explain "I cannot stay with you, I have killed thousands of your kind it just wouldn't be right."

Drake waves his hand in the air speaking for the first time since they entered the room "who cares, it's war Selene stuff happens and it might be easier for us to protect you from the upcoming vampyre hunt and masses of death dealers that will be after your head and Michaels for that matter" Michael points at Kailyn and before he can ask the obvious question Drake explains that as well "Kai is considered dead and that death dealer she sent back will inform Dmitri but that pussy will focus on you two and leave Kailyn to fall into the Lycans den who he doesn't know have been hiding her since her execution all those years ago."

Artemis nods at Drakes words "I will allow you to think about it but in the end you will be staying because surviving on the run is not easy you have no experience at it and we do plus Kai it's time you came back for scruffy," Artemis's phone goes off as he finishes the sentence "Artemis...yes allow them to come up" he puts his phone onto the arm of the chair.

Kailyn's head snapped up when he mentioned scruffy, now she is sat staring at him as if he were insane "Artemis tell me you didn't, please for the love of something tell me you didn't" she stands up and starts to pace back and forth, Drake is smiling at her nervous walking whilst Selene and Michael seems confused.

The door to the room opens and a little boy of about two runs in and heads straight for Drake who eagerly picks him up, Ashera walks in and closes the door then she walks over and places herself next to her mate. The little boy has scruffy black hair, grey almost silver coloured eyes and looks half Japanese. The way Kailyn reacts to seeing the little boy catches Selene attention. Ashera waits for Kailyn to say something but the blonde can't seem to find her words as her breath is stuck in her throat "I guess I'll make the introductions, Chase you see those two people sat on the sofa" Chase nods enthusiastically "well that's Selene and Michael" Chase jumps off of Drakes lap and runs over to the pair and sniffs them.

Chase sniffs Selene and identifies her "Vampyre, you smell different from normal" he pouts to get the information he wants.

Selene sees the pout and laughs lightly "yes I'm different now; I have the blood of the first immortal in me."

Satisfied with her answer he moves on to Michael and identifies his scent immediately "he a Hybrid like me" the comment confuses Michael and Selene as they had thought that he was the first hybrid but they were wrong the first hybrid was born two years before Michael was bitten by Lucian and Selene.

They turn their attention to Drake who just shakes his head "hell no I'm not fielding this one, Kailyn's the one who gets to explain" everyone turns to look at Kailyn kneeling in front of Chase.

Kailyn reaches out a hand to show she doesn't want to hurt the Toddler, he eagerly sniffs it and grins up a storm "do you know who I am Chase?" he bobs his head up and down whilst jumping into her arms, she holds him close as she sits on the floor. Kailyn holds him as tight as possible without hurting him and places a few kisses on the top of his head. Michael seems to get the connection between them, he turns to look at Selene who is very confused and her brain seems to have shut down. Chase looks up at the person holding him "I missed you so much baby, I really did" Kailyn has tears running down her cheeks and she smiles as Chase nods his understanding his Aunt and Uncle had told him the story whenever he was curious about her. Kailyn looks up from the little boy occupying her arms to meet Selene's gaze "Selene I would formally like to introduce you to Chase Lucas Hiroshima, my son."

Selene stares at Kailyn as if she had two heads _Son, she has a son and she's just telling me NOW_, Selene's anger gets the best of her and her eyes turn Vampyric but otherwise doesn't show her anger, "son?" Kailyn nods "what else do you want to surprise me with Kailyn because at the moment I really don't know who you are at the moment," Selene gets up and leaves the room before she does or says something to give anyone the wrong idea, she just can't deal with anymore surprises, the past week had been full of them.

**Sorry it's taken awhile but I got around to it :-)  
why didn't she want to see Chase? why is she so secretive? you'll have to read on to find out  
****\Silver-Eternal-Dragon/**


	6. The Hunt Begins

Luc is walking down the Corridor that leads to his room, his thoughts consist of the past few weeks and how they could end the war. Luc was born a few months after the start of the war, his mother had died giving birth to him and he was raised by whoever the elders thought suitable. Viktor, Amelia and Marcus reigned together for a few decades then Marcus had been ordered to slumber again. Marcus was like a father the Luc, he had taught him most things when he was not busy with the war and before he was to hibernate again he had told him who his father was and Luc had not taken the news well at all, it had taken Selene, Kahn and Marcus for him not to kill Viktor. Luc walks into his room to relax. Not long after he's fallen asleep a thunderous knock at the door causes him to bolt upright, he walks to the door in his sleepwear which is just a pair of bottoms. He opens the door to see a light brown haired black eyed male, "Curtis" Luc doesn't even bother to use a greeting because he never felt he deserved it and Luc surely never welcomed seeing him.

Curtis smiles at the same old Luc "hello Luc, it seems that we have a lock on Selene and her abomination," Luc doesn't reply and goes to shut the door, Curtis pushes on it slightly signalling he wasn't done "Dmitri wants you to accompany me with the new death dealers."

Luc narrows his eyes at him "I refuse the invitation thank you, I don't need to accompany you because I already know you will fail with or without me and I was having my daily sleep, as he assigned me to watch over the mortals therefore I deserve my sleep" with that he closes the door on Curtis and goes back to bed.

The two Vampyres had never gotten along ever since Dmitri had turned Curtis all those centuries ago. Luc's hate for Curtis had come when he turned Helene just over 100 years ago, she was 19 at the time and Curtis had taken her to her home and toyed with her before turning her. Luc had found her two days later in a state of blood frenzy. Viktor had ordered Curtis to become her mate or kill her, Helene never had a choice and even now with the old Elders dead and the new one to inexperienced to deal with these issues, she is still too afraid to leave Curtis. He only uses her for pleasure whether it be sharing the pleasure or from her pain. Luc was the only one who didn't turn a blind eye; he would assure her that it wasn't her but Curtis's sick and twisted idea of fun. If Helene would leave Curtis then he would happily take her under his protection.

Hours later Luc wakes up and the first thing he takes in is that he isn't alone; he opens his eyes and is greeted with the view of red hair, he sighs and pulls the body of Helen closer to him. He closes his eyes and drifts into a very light sleep. Helen wakes up as Luc pulls her closer, she turns in his arms and looks at his young features and smiles as she runs a light finger down his face, a hand comes up to stop her hand from leaving his face. Luc doesn't open his eyes to know that her face will be in the late stages of healing "he did it again didn't he?" it referring to Curtis beating her to get off on. He can't see it but he can feel her nod "that why you are in my bed?" again another nod "but you still won't leave him" shrug.

Helen uses the hand that Luc has to intertwine their fingers together, their hands lay between them. Helen closes her eyes "I can't leave him, no one wants an almost constantly horny and emotional vampyre Luc, I have issues and no one wants to deal with that" Helen yawns showing off her human fangs.

Luc smiles at how cute she looks but her words were true very little amount of Vampyres would want to deal with her issues of being a vampyre but would love to be able to screw her into a mattress much like Curtis does now, "I save you now and I'll save you when you leave him" Luc settles in to go back to sleep, staying up during the day really does a number on a Vampyre's clock. Helene chooses not to mention it when Luc had says when, instead she settles in beside Luc again to sleep next to her one constant for over the last century.

* * *

Selene is sat on the sofa with her drink in her hand; she is waiting for Kailyn and Michael to return. She had left the club 4 hours ago and she had expected Michael to return shortly afterwards but knowing Kailyn they would both come home drunk or dead on their feet. Selene gets up and walks into the kitchen to wash up her glass just so she can have something to do, the safe house was practically bare of anything apart from the essentials meaning the ex death dealer has nothing to pass the time as she waits for her daughter and hybrid to return. Selene settles herself onto the sofa again. Not too long after her eyes glaze over from boredom two bodies fall through the front door, Selene doesn't move from her position but she does turn to face the obviously drunk duo. Kailyn stands up first and tries to help Michael up but she doesn't quiet have her footing so as she pulls Michael up her feet slip causing them both to land on their arses and burst out laughing, after another two failed attempts they manage to stand up and only to see Selene looking at them. Michael decides to be quiet seeing as Selene looks rather annoyed, Kailyn doesn't pay any attention to her mother seeing as it isn't the first time that she's been in this state and certainly isn't the first time she has gotten in trouble with Selene, hell during her teenage years Selene almost put a leash and a bell on her to know where the Vampyre was at all times. Selene stands up and walks closer to one in trouble Vampyre and one misbehaving Hybrid "you two are intoxicated," it wasn't a question but purely a statement.

Michael bows his head at the tone of her voice seeing as he is too drunk to actually process her words, Kailyn goes for a different approach "well we were at a club mother, what did you expect us to do sip tea and eat scones" the words are obviously a hit at her mother and Michael flinches knowing that Selene's patience is wearing thin, Kailyn walk over to the sofa and flops down "I wanted to hang with the Lycans and Michael decided you'd be annoyed if he left me to get drunk, eventually I managed to get him off of that leash you put him on" Selene's eyes turn Vampyric as she regards the younger Vampyre, she hadn't put Michael on a leash the Lycan in him reacts to her nothing more. Selene tries not to react because she knows Kailyn is drunk, anxious as well as grieving.

Selene walks up to Kailyn and leans closer to her "you say this Kailyn but do you really mean it or are you lashing out at me?" Kailyn jerks into a lying position giving Selene her answer "I thought so", the poor girl is just lashing out and the mother didn't blame her to be honest because she felt like doing the same thing. Selene leans back and walks off to the bedroom before they do something they regret yet again.

Michael is stood near the door torn over who to talk to or comfort, he approaches Kailyn, _his future step-daughte_r he muses in his drunken haze and kneels in front of her, she turns her head to look at him "are you alright?", she flicks her head towards the room to signal he should check on her "not before I know you're alright Kailyn" she sighs as she sits up and Michael watches her every move as she continues to move and she settles against the wall just like Selene would in a situation like this "Kailyn I would like nothing more than to follow Selene trust me" he gives the vampyre a lopsided grin "but she will need to know as well as I do that you are okay."

Kailyn looks at Michael "No Michael I am not alright, I grow wary of this damnable war" Michael nods in understanding he had been involved just under a week and it had his at his wits end but her next words confuse him "I miss my mother."

Michael stands up and walks a bit closer to her before she looks at him with dangerous blue eyes "you have your mother back..." before he can finish he notices her eyes narrowing dangerously.

Kailyn pushes off of the wall and approaches the front door obviously wanting to get away from both of them "she is a cold shell of who used to be my mother Michael" with that she leaves. Kailyn shuts the door behind her and thinks where she should go, she doesn't want to be too far away because her mother's presence soothes some of the ache of what she had endured during her time away but she just needed to be far enough not to sense the obviously upcoming love session between Selene and Michael. They needed their privacy and Michael needed to fix her mother, it was his job as much as hers and she knew that she and Selene would be at each other's throats if Selene couldn't know what happened to her.

Selene is led on the spacious double bed when Michael walks into the bedroom, he had waited about a minute after Kailyn left to maul over what she had told him, _Selene was different from Kailyn remembers, how long had she been 'dead' then?_ He undresses from the clothes he had worn to the club, he has to admit they are comfortable but he doubted they would be cosy to sleep in; he grabs the trouser he has slept in the past couple of nights. He climbs over to Selene and rests on her like he has previously, his head on her abdomen and his arms around her and luckily she isn't angry with him for the much needed unwind. Selene's soft hands comes up to his hair and his arm to keep him in place, having him cuddling up to her reminds her of her lost humanity and her cold exterior seems to melt when she is in his arms. They lay in comfortable silence for awhile before Michael starts to talk "I'm sorry if we made you angry earlier but I didn't think you would want me to leave your daughter behind" he waits for the scolding but he doesn't receive one instead she starts to stroke his hair causing him to be brave "what did she mean?" the hand falters in his hair before she sighs and carries on.

Selene remains quiet for a little bit, she knows Michael knows she heard their conversation _I'm grateful he asked her if she was okay because I certainly forgot to_, "I was never angry about you staying at the club I was a little concerned it took you so long to get back" the rarity of her admitting she was worried makes Michael turn his head slightly to look up at her but she has her eyes closed, Selene releases a heavy sigh showing her reluctance to open up the next topic "her death made me the cold death dealer you know" he can feel him about to protest "it's true Michael and we both know it, Kraven told Kahn and I that she was chucked to the bottom of a cliff after the Lycans had maliciously mangled her body, I completely closed off because feeling wasn't worth the pain and she is only used to me being cold on missions and such and warm when we were together."

Selene finally opens her eyes and looks at Michael giving her a sympathetic look; he pulls himself up so he can kiss her inviting lips "when you were told your mind when back to your family" Selene nods and gives him an almost sceptical look "I have some of your memories" her eyes widen slightly "not everything is clear because they are mixed in with Lucians but when you told me Kailyn was yours I saw a flash of you holding her and a guy stood with another baby but I can't make out who they are, unless I know exactly what happened the memories aren't clear so don't be too worried" he assures her with another kiss.

Selene still looks panicked _if he has most of my memories then he is going to find out but at least he's not too curious_ "first time I held her and we named her, that little baby was born a couple months before Kai, his name is Luc" Selene looks into Michaels eyes seeing something very primal in them "Kai is my pride and joy Michael, I love her and would gladly give my life to save her and you accepting her means so much to me but I fear you will resent both of us once you know about our pasts," the worry present in her voice.

Michael captures her lips in a searing kiss trying to show her the love he feels and wash away her worries. Selene returns the kiss with as much fervour. Michael untangles his arms from around her so he can hoist himself up and lean over her effectively deepening the kiss, he nibbles on her bottom lip slightly silently asking for permission to explore the rest of her mouth which Selene easily allows, she might not admit it out loud but Michael was a darn good kisser. Michael reluctantly leaves her lips to trail hot kisses down her neck; he also returns to being half over her as this allows one of his hands to roam her clothed side. Michael nips lightly at the base of her neck eliciting a moan of pleasure from the vampyre, the vest that she chose to sleep in that morning helped him have better access to her slender neck, his hand moves down to her hip and manoeuvres it to slip under the vest his love is wearing, slowly he makes his way up to the mound of her breast and his thumb lazily draws circles on her nipple which instantly respond to the careful touch, Selene arches up into the touch wanting and needed more.

Selene pushes Michael onto his back and straddles his hips so she can have better access to him, she leans down to continue their previous kiss but as she starts to get into the kiss again Michael is trying to remove her vest from her body meaning they have to break apart. Selene sits up with Michael so it's easier to get the vest over her head, once she chucks the vest away from them she goes to continue kissing, she can't seem to get enough of his warm lips but she gasps and looks down.

Michael uses the distraction to claim one of Selene's nipples in his mouth, it apparently surprised her because of the gasp but it turns into a moan as he starts to circle his tongue around her nipple whilst simultaneously sucking on it.

Selene drops her head down so that it rests on the top of Michaels head, one hand rests on his shoulder and the other goes to the back of his head to grab a handful of his hair, her breathing is becoming heavy showing Michael she is enjoying the attention.

Michael releases her breast and starts to kiss up her neck again and before Selene knows it she is back on her back with her Hybrid hovering over her. Michael brings his hands down to her waist band of the trousers she is wearing and starts to pull them down, she isn't wearing any underwear which makes things a lot easier for Michael, her bottoms soon join her top on the floor. He looks up at Selene with a predatory gaze.

Selene notices the look she is receiving and returns the predatory gaze. Selene sits up just enough to be able to pull his bottoms down seeing as he is over dressed, soon his bottoms join her clothing and Selene feels satisfaction mixed in with desire when she notices his arousal, she strokes her nails down his chest once and her hybrid moans in pleasure, she soon returns to her laying position, permitting Michael to have control over their pace.

Seeing that the control is in his hands he leans down and kisses Selene softly on the lips, he positions himself at her entrance and in one powerful yet gentle thrust he enters her. Selene arches her back and lifts her legs to cradle him. Michael nuzzles her neck affectionately as he pulls almost all of the way out and then swiftly plunges all the way back in.

Selene easily meets his gentle thrusting. Most of her sexual encounters beforehand had been violent, only seeking release and she had always been in control because she did not like the way she felt trapped underneath males, but with Michael she didn't feel trapped she felt safe and loved. Selene had only had one previous partner where she would be submissive because she felt safe and loved but it the feelings were nowhere near how much she feels now.

Michael's thrusts are becoming faster and harder but his technique stays the same and the two lovers could feel their orgasm building, Michael starts to suck and nibble the base of Selene's neck again and the added pleasure causes her to cry out wordlessly as she comes, her hips jolt upwards as her orgasm hits home. Selene's wild thrust upwards brings Michael over the edge too, he growls as he comes inside of her.

Selene catches her breath first; she brings her hand to Michael's hair to help him calm down. She had wanted to bite Michael during her orgasm but they don't know what would happen if she drank some of his blood, she can tell Michael is struggling to keep his Hybrid form at bay because his bite could kill her. Michael finally regains himself and pulls himself out of Selene, he rolls over and brings her into his arms, and he looks into her Vampyric eyes and smiles tiredly. Selene strokes his face causing his eyes to droop but before sleep can claim him properly she places a chaste kiss on his lips, she notices the change in his breathing and knows he is now asleep, she watches him for awhile before sleep too comes to claim her.

* * *

Curtis and his death dealers are approaching their way towards the old safe house that one of the scouts reported they were staying in. The head death dealer allows a grin onto his face _with her head on a platter and the hybrid six feet under I will surely be rewarded_. Power and recognition is all the Vampyre wants, he tends to remind people too much of Kraven making them dislike him instantly. Little do the approaching dealers know but Kailyn has spotted them from her perch on the roof. The trained Vampyre doesn't seem to notice the figure on the roof stand up and make its way back into the apartment building as they are too occupied patting themselves on the back. Curtis halts his team and signals the group to split up, 3 members to wait outside and the rest to quietly make their way up to the apartment which held the traitorous Selene and the Abomination named Michael Corvin, the last name made him stop he swears he knows two people by the last name Corvinus, _one was the elder Marcus and that would mean that none other than_ his thoughts are interrupted when he notices his team looking at him, "Move out, you know what to do take the Hybrid out first then the traitor." Curtis moves out first followed by a team of 15 and they enter the building, 3 of the team will stay outside as a precaution in case of escapees.

* * *

Kailyn rushes into the old safe house cursing herself for staying their another night, she had already been there a few days and Selene and Michael had been there longer so of course the hounds would have sniffed them out by now, she curses Curtis in every language that she knows as she starts to undress seeing as she doesn't fancy ruining good clothes with sleazy blood, she goes over to her bag in the corner to put her clothes away, she turns and goes over to the chair with her cleaners outfit she wrinkles her nose up at the thought of putting the unwashed suit on but she knows she doesn't have time to be fussy. She dressed quickly and can't see her helmet anywhere, cursing yet again she runs into the bedroom and the scent of sex reaches her nose as she opens the door quickly. Selene and Michael shoot up and notice her dishevelled look "15 death dealers including Curtis, dressed now" Selene jumps out of bed not caring of her state of undress and goes into the bathroom to get some clothes on, Michael retrieves the clothes from last night to put on "did anyone pick up my helmet because I can't let those bastards see who I am."

Selene returns fully dressed and shakes her head, she hadn't thought of picking it up when she was unconscious, Michael nods "I did its behind the chair with your outfit on" he looks at her and notice she is already in her outfit but she get which chair he means and goes out to get it. The occupants of the bedroom go into the living room in time to see Kailyn putting the mask on, all three look at the door when they hear footsteps belonging to a dozen or so people, Michael goes over to Kailyn's bag and puts the jacket into so it doesn't get ruined.

Kailyn looks over to Michael "In the bag pup there is a map get it out" Michael looks through the bag but can't find it so he checks the front pocket and he pulls out a map it has two circles on it with a black marker and in red it shows the shortest route between the two places, he looks over to her so she can explain "I want you to take my mother and go" both of them look at her as if she was crazy "if I remember correctly three or four people will be waiting downstairs but they should be easy to take out."

Selene steps up "you want me to just leave you," Kailyn nods "Kai did that hit to the head damage your brain are you insane" Selene crosses her arms to show she isn't going anywhere.

Kailyn accepts the challenge "no I'm wondering how you expect to fight death dealers hand to hand in a tiny apartment, with no weapons and you've never really fought your own species hand to hand before other than training so go" Michael agrees with Kailyn about fighting in a small apartment but he doesn't want to leave her either "If you two don't go all of us will die, and you two are vital to this war you know the true story and it must be told, Michael you have Lucians memories the Lycans need you and Selene you know how the coven works it will help end the war" her reasons are valid and seem to be winning "I will meet you at my apartment before day break." As she finishes the footsteps stop, Kailyn turns around noticing the silence and hears the code being put in "fuck" she reaches just under her mask and turns on the voice distorter back on, she shoots out one of the windows "go" Michael drags Selene over to the window and forces her out he soon follows.

Curtis is putting the code in when he hears the gun shot "shit" the door takes awhile to respond but he and the 12 other death dealers rush into the apartment, guns aimed and ready except they only find one person and they are sat quiet calmly on the sofa with a gun next to them "who might you be?" he asks in a sneer being rather pissed off this person helped the two escape, he receives a tilt of the head, he growls at the disobedience of the unknown person, he couldn't tell what they were because he couldn't get their scent, "fine then by the name of the elder I sentence you to death for helping a traitor and the abomination escape."

Kailyn just shrugs not seeming bothered, she helped the two people who could help win the war escape so they weren't too bothered. Kailyn stand up and approach Curtis "you think I care, you see I'm a ghost I'm already dead" Curtis's head snaps back as a fist connects with the bottom of his jaw, the dealers open fire and the masked person tries to doge most of them. she goes for the group on the left of Curtis first, the first of four drops easily with a single blow to the throat crushing the veins under the pressure, the second and third come at her at the same time but are easily taken out she kicks the legs out from under the second dealer and shots them in the head, the third takes a knife to her back momentarily distracting the assailant after she recovers she pull the knife out and shove it through the third dealers chest effectively stabbing their heart, she don't even have to bother with the fourth dealer as a stray bullet hits them between the eyes. Kailyn waits for the other four dealers on the other side to reload before she goes to attack, she had taken about a dozen bullets so far but adrenaline would help her get through the next couple of people and then training would have to kick in. Kailyn dives at the closest dealer and hits them around the waist, she rolls off of them as the other dealers start to shot and they kill their team mate Kailyn grabs the knife out of the dead dealers pouch and cuts the back of another dealers knee as they fall to the floor Kailyn digs the knife into their head, as they go to shoot again she rolls backwards and lifts herself into a back spring kicking one of the dealers under the chin hard enough the knock them out and the last manages to shoot Kailyn in the hip causing her to fall to the floor and hisses in pain so she pulls out her gun and shoots him in the head.

Curtis has gotten up by the time the masked assailant has dived over to the other group, he looks at the falling dealers and makes his way down the stairs where he meets up with 4 other dealers he made wait there "the other two have escaped so I will go after them with the three down stairs you wait here for the survivors or the masked stranger that was waiting for us" they nod obediently as he makes his way down the rest of the stairs but when he exits the building the 3 he left outside are dead, he sighs in annoyance and makes his way back to the mansion knowing those he left in the building will be goners and he will too if he doesn't run.

Kailyn drags herself out of the apartment, and notices the 4 people waiting for her further down, she growls in pain as she lifts herself over the banister and drops a couple of floors, she lands on top of one death dealer breaking her fall and breaking the dealer under her. The three dealers don't shoot her seeing as they are too close to each other; these three seem to have been properly trained. One of the dealers kicks Kailyn in the ribs which seem to have broken from her fall as she didn't land properly and if they weren't broken they were now, Kailyn drags herself to her feet and engages the three trained fighters in hand to hand, the blows come quickly and effectively in her weakened state but eventually Kailyn lands efficient blows to one of the three killing them easily, the final two pull out pistols and start to shot at Kailyn. She dashes over to the remaining two Vampyres, she elbows one in the side feeling satisfied when she feels the ribs break, she brings her foot up to the throat of the other leaving them gasping for breath, she pulls out her gun and shoots them point blank in the head. Kailyn drops down to her knees in exhaustion, she can feel herself growing dizzy from blood loss, she climbs to her feet and makes her way downstairs to her bike.

Selene is stood looking out of the window it is 2 hours until day break and she is looking for Kailyn to come to her apartment. Michael is looking around the apartment, it is cosy and has a few pictures around, Selene had taken a few looks at them earlier and seen two pictures of a pregnant Kailyn and a guy she doesn't recognise but the man did look different in both of them. Michael notices a picture but it isn't a photograph it is a drawn picture, it shows Selene sat next to who he guesses is Marcus watching two children grappling on the floor and he smiles at the family image but wonders why Marcus is with them he assumes the second child is his _wow Marcus had a son, and he looks close to Kailyn_, Michael stops looking around and approaches Selene, he stands next to her to give her some comfort, Selene willing approaches him so he can hug her. Michael is still looking out of the window to spot the young Vampyre, he notices a bike coming around the corner and with his improved eyesight he notices that it is Kailyn's, he doesn't tell Selene because he doesn't know what state her daughter is in. He watches her pull up and she takes her helmet off, her face is paler than it should be, she climbs off of the bike only to collapse against the bike. Michael pulls away from Selene and she looks worried "Kailyn is outside but I want you to stay here because if she is in a state you might panic and we don't need her to see that okay" Selene nods and watches as Michael leaves the apartment, she looks out of the window to see Kailyn slumped against her bike, Selene can feel the worry rising as her daughter doesn't seem to be able to stand up.

Michael quickly makes his way down to the bottom floor and out of the apartment complex and he quickly spots Kailyn slumped against her bike, he makes his way over to her and he sees that she is still conscious but he can also see that she is carrying a few dozen wounds, her eyes are unfocused and she doesn't notice him kneel next to her "Kailyn?" she head lolls to the side so she can see him.

Kailyn looks at Michael through her blurry eye sight and smiles "hey pup, I made it back before sun up right?" she obviously can't think straight seeing as if she weren't inside when the sun came up she wouldn't be having this conversation with Michael.

The hybrid nods to her question "yeah you made it back before sun up and we're proud of you" this gets her to smile again as she likes the praise "think we should go in and see your mother?" he doesn't want to stop talking to her just in case she slips into a coma and he wants her permission to carry her.

Kailyn nods and tries to stand up but the blood loss is obviously affecting her now more than ever, she starts to blink rapidly to try and stay awake "I don't think I can stand maybe she should come out here it might make it easier" her logic seems final and it makes it clear she can't think straight.

Michael nods seeing where she is coming from "I can take you up to her because the sun is coming up soon and we don't want to be out in that now do we" Kailyn seems to think about that for a second then nods "I'll only do it if you promise to stay awake and tell me what happened" Kailyn nods again. He scoops her up and makes his way back up to her apartment and all the way there she keeps saying that she can't remember what happened at the safe house which worries Michael a little bit but then it could have been the adrenaline she used, before he makes it to her apartment she becomes limp in his arms "fuck" he changes into a Hybrid and rushes up the stairs.

**what do you think is going to happen then? is Kailyn going to die?  
If you are wondering who Kailyn's father is you should now have enough clues to figure it out but please don't hate me or the story if you don't like it :'(  
****\Silver-Eternal-Dragon/**


	7. A few worries of parenting

Selene watches as Michael runs through the door with an unconscious Kailyn in his arms, fear of losing her daughter roots her to the spot. Michael doesn't pay Selene any attention as he makes his way into the bedroom to lay the Vampyre down; once she is on the bed he makes his way to the bathroom to retrieve wet and dry towels. Selene drops to the floor not knowing what more she can do. Michael returns quickly with the towels and gets to work on fixing the injured female up, he knows he is going to be awhile and is worried about Selene but Kailyn needs his attention until she is stable and on her way to be fixed up.

* * *

Drake is led on his bed with Chase sleeping on his chest; the pure blood is stroking the toddler's back to keep him sleeping as he had been excited to finally meet his mother and was hyper until he crashed minutes earlier. Ashera walks into the room and without a comment slides onto the bed next to her mate, the scene beside her isn't unusual seeing as Chase often liked to sleep on her mate. The couple had been left in charge of raising the hybrid by Kailyn herself and seeing as they already had a daughter they had taken the job easily. There also was another reason that only a few people are privilege to.

Drake looks over to his wife and smiles lovingly at the beautiful women, her red hair up in a messy bun and her hazel eyes shining with adoration for the man led next to her. "How is Lily?" Lily had run into death dealers earlier when she snuck out of the den.

Ashera strokes Chase's hair, who in turn tries to snuggle closer into his uncle making her laugh lightly "She's doing fine a little shaken up but she told me Kailyn attacked the men threatening her and Vaughn came along in his Lycan form" the last bit she spoke in surprise because even though Vaughn was over two hundred years old hadn't been able to transform outside of the full moon. She is glad that her little girl hadn't been killed by the new death dealers; it seemed as if Kailyn was always looking out for Lily even before the now 16 year old was born, Kailyn had saved her from a dealer ambush whilst she was pregnant with her daughter leaving the Lycan indebted to the vampyre.

Drake nods at the information slightly worried that Vaughn had changed because of his daughter, it would seem they both held an attraction to each other, "well looks like we are going to have to be careful because in a year or so her first heat will happen and every male will be looking to claim her as his mate but Vaughn will be worst because of his protective nature over her as well as his attraction," first heat for female Lycans indicates to males that the female is now ready for them to bear children and the scent of heat is appealing to all males other than those who are mated only the scent of their mates will appeal to them but sometimes other males will show interest in them causing the two males to fight.

Ashera nods showing she understands "I'd rather having Vaughn become her mate than Claude, he's been sniffing around our baby girl for months waiting to pounce her, even if he is with Iris he wants to mate with our baby" she states with obvious disgust in her voice, both adults shared a major dislike for the creepy Lycan.

Lilly is sat in her room thinking over the events a couple of nights ago, she had only recently confessed them to her mother. She is confused over the feelings she has for Vaughn, she feels gratitude towards him for helping save her but that's only a small fraction of her feelings but the others she can't decipher and she had admitted as much to her mother who had just smiled and kissed her forehead before she stood up and left the room leaving her confused by her mother's reaction. Ashera of course knew what she was feeling but wanted Lily to figure it out herself. Sighing to herself Lily settles in to sleep as keeping Chase company for hours is a tiring job, and her mental ranting about her feelings really wasn't helping her either.

* * *

Selene hasn't moved from her position since Michael arrived with an unconscious Kailyn hours ago, she has heard the occasional whimper as Michael worked on saving her, she also heard the occasional cussing from Michael or him muttering 'thank god' every now and then. The worried mother is sat on the floor by the window, her thoughts travel back to when Kailyn had first become a death dealer.

_Kailyn walks into the elder's chamber to find the three elders, Kahn, Selene and Kraven conversing about battle strategies. Amelia notices the 16 year old first sighing in irritation she stops the discussion to speak to the rebellious teenager "Why do you disrupt us Kailyn?" the annoyance clear on the elders face, she never liked the girl and made it painfully obvious to everyone._

_The teenager smirks "Am I not allowed to see my parents?" she walks over to Selene and places herself on her mother's lap; Selene wraps her arms around her daughters waist._

_Viktor watches the scene with a scowl on his face, he barely tolerated Selene's daughter either, she reminded her too much of his deceased daughter, "Child you are yet to learn your place it should seem, if you must be here then be silent" the elder spits out not surprising anyone in the room but making Kahn, Selene and Marcus a little more resentful towards the elder._

_Kailyn shrugs to say she will comply, she would usually be hanging out with Luc but he was busy training to be a death dealer and she wanted to do the same but her parents were adamant even though they are Luc's carers and had allowed him to do it. Kailyn look on as they discuss battle tactics for the advancing Lycans, with their base in ruins and Lucian dead many were recklessly attacking for revenge and their numbers were still rather large. Kraven and Kahn are arguing over the best path to take, Kraven wanted to take the simple approach whilst Kahn wanted to take the least direct action. Kailyn looked down at the map and started to trace a pattern whilst thinking of a simple solution "what route are they coming from?" everyone turns their attention to the youngest Vampyre._

_Marcus speaks up first seeing the planning happening in Kailyn's head "from the east," Kailyn nods to show she understands and everyone can tell she has something brewing in that brilliant yet defiant mind of hers "Kai if you have something speak."_

_Kailyn looks up and into the familiar blue eyes and nods "if they come from the east then they should pass through the gorge here" she points to the location on the map to keep everyone in the loop, "in here you could use both Kraven and Kahn's idea, you'd send less than half of the dealers down into the gorge hopefully the ones best at close combat and the least trained I'd suspect most of them would be killed quickly in such close quarters and then have the rest on either side of the gorge for long range or if Lycans use that route to fight them off either way the Lycans will be pretty much pinned and without the full moon they shouldn't be much of a problem...but seeing as im not trained all I have said could be useless" she sends a pointed look to her mother with the last remark._

_Selene sighs and goes to explain yet again why Kailyn hasn't been allowed to train "Kai we've gone through this M..." Selene is cut off by a suspiciously interested Elder._

_Viktor stands up as he speaks "It's a brilliant idea, and who best to be a part of the team than the person who created the plan" he looks over at Kailyn who narrows her eyes at him "Kailyn and Luc shall be in the first team which will be in the gorge and Selene and Kahn will be in the second team which will be on the gorge" Amelia smiles at the plan liking that Kailyn could be picked off by an angry Lycan, Kraven looks horrified that he could be in the gorge rather than on it whilst everyone else looks shocked at Viktor's order._

_"But my lord Kai is not a death dealer she has no experience in combat" Kahn speak up fearing the life of his best friend's daughter._

_Viktor smiles but to Kailyn it looks like a smirk "well then you'd better get started training her because she is the daughter of my daughter and she should follow in her mother's footsteps."_

_Marcus looks at mother and daughter with a horrified expression matching Selene's own look. The Vampyre in her mid thirties look at her dark father with pleading eyes "you can't be serious" she whispers desperately._

_Viktor looks at her with a now serious face, a cold look covering his eyes as he gazes at his supposed daughter "you have one week." He turns around and heads to the comfort of his room._

Selene allows the tears to come from her eyes as she pulls herself out of her memories "Selene?" she turns to face Michael who looks tired and forlorn, Selene starts to fear the worst. Michael approaches her and kneels "I won't get into Kailyn's injuries but I'm afraid that she has..."

**Yes I know Viktor is evil in the memory but I really don't like him and thats how I will portray him throughout  
I had to leave it on a cliff hanger I'm sorry I will update as son as possible so you can see if Kailyn is alive ^-^  
\Silver-Eternal-Dragon/**


	8. S'not Good

Selene allows the tears to come from her eyes as she pulls herself out of her memories "Selene?" she turns to face Michael who looks tired and forlorn, Selene starts to fear the worst. Michael approaches her and kneels "I won't get into Kailyn's injuries but I'm afraid that she has some serious injuries I've done as best I can but she needs help."

The ex death dealer nods her head slowly realising what the hybrid is saying "We will have to go to the Lycans den but we have to get in contact with them," she stands up and starts to look around desperately, she opens draws and digs through them without really searching them.

Michael watches Selene anxiously to see if she is going to break down, she continues to look around but after not finding whatever she is looking for she punches a hole through the wall and drops to her hands and knees, her shoulders are shaking showing the other immortal that she is finally breaking down. Michael approaches his lover and kneels to her level "tell me what's wrong?"

Selene looks up to stare into Michaels eyes "This is all Viktor's fault, the war, my life and Kailyn's condition, everything" she sobs and Michael brings her into his arms "why couldn't he just except that he was wrong, he killed his daughter and I don't know how he did it because I could never do that," Selene continues to sob in Michaels arms, she buries her head in the crock of his neck and he rubs her back soothingly finding it easy as she has stopped wearing leather outfits and he doesn't know why as the boot of her car has a few spare, he makes a note to ask about it later.

The sound of a ringing phone disrupts the couple and they quickly pull apart to find the phone, Selene checks the living room whilst Michael returns to the bedroom, he looks in Kailyn's bag and finds her mobile phone going off, he checks the caller ID. "Selene I've found it and it's Artemis!" as soon as he finished his sentence she is through the door and for the first time in hours her eyes land on her daughter, who is almost covered from head to toe in bandages, the bandages are mostly white but large areas are stained red with Kailyn's blood. Selene freezes as she finally notices Kailyn's slow heart beat faltering every dozen beats or so. Michael is right her injuries are very serious. Michael accepts the call and is instantly greeted by Artemis's voice.

"Kailyn you took your time answering" the low gruff voice of the current Lycan alpha is tinted in amusement.

Michael's gaze flicks to the slowly dying Vampyre before her answers "Artemis it's not Kailyn but listen we were attacked by death dealers and Kailyn sent Selene and I to her apartment as she fought them by herself I think she said there were over a dozen." Michael looks over at Selene who is blankly staring at her daughter's still form.

Artemis instantly sobers up and becomes the authority figure that he is "is she with you now, can you put her on the phone?" his voice serious and almost worried.

Michael shakes his head as he answers "she is with us but she dropped into unconsciousness even before I tried to fix her up, she's lost a lot of blood and we don't have the right equipment or supplies to help her in the apartment but I did manage to remove most of the bullets without further damage, it took me a few hours she had more bullets than an armoury," Michael speaks quickly and clearly to portray the urgency of the situation.

Artemis sounds like he is conversing with someone at his end then he replies to Michael "you'll have to bring her to our den" he says as he again gives orders to someone at his end "head to the club and Vaughn will meet you outside to guide you down and into the medical bay where Ashera will sort Kailyn out," he orders Michael who instantly starts to act and hangs up the phone, Selene who heard the conversation starts to move again and she grabs up Kailyn and heads for the apartment door.

Michael picks everything that they might need including Selene and Kailyn's bag. Michael locks the apartment door as he exits and rather than take the stairs he drops down the middle and lands as Selene reaches the bottom step.

Selene rushes to her car in order to get Kailyn behind the UV protected glass, she turns to face Michael "I'll take the car and you take Kailyn's bike so you can go faster and you can tell them about her wounds, I have a feeling Vaughn, Drake and Artemis will be meeting us one of them should be able to take you to where Ashera will be in order to help her," Selene heads for the driver's door and Michael heads for the bike. Selene pulls off first but is quickly over taken by a very fast Michael. Selene looks in the mirror when she hears a pained moan from behind her, she sees Kailyn's face contort into a grimace "Kailyn can you hear me?" Kailyn's head turns towards her mother's voice signalling that she can hear her "we are on our way to the Lycan's den but I need you to remain conscious can you do that for me?"

Kailyn opens her eyes slightly and looks at Selene through the slits "s'not gon 'appen 'fraid," her eyes close again and her breathing starts to slow when she hears her mother call her name again "mmmm wake."

Selene swallows the sigh trying to escape her lips at seeing Kailyn fighting to stay awake, her daughter isn't out danger yet "did you get them all?" starting a conversation seems like the easiest way to keep her awake, "let me guess first, Curtis left all of his men to die?"

Kailyn laughs painfully "you'd be right," she bends her leg slightly to try and relieve the sudden numbness of the limb only for it to start spreading "s'not good." Selene looks back at Kailyn again hearing those words to her horror she hears Kailyn's heart slowing down further and watches her arm slide off of her chest to hang limply at her side.

Selene turns a corner and notices two men standing outside of the club, she quickly pulls up and sees Vaughn and Artemis running towards the car. She quickly gets out of the car and notices Kailyn's bike next to her car in the staff car park, Vaughn opens the back passenger door and with care picks up Kailyn's now completely limp body and rushes off to the infirmary. Selene tries to follow but her body is frozen in its spot and is trying with all her might to move, she notices Artemis standing next to her but offering her no comfort almost if he knew she didn't want it from him only two people were allowed to comfort her now and they were both in the den, that is full of Lycans she has been hunting since her turning, the ex death dealer turns her head to see Artemis looking at her, he nods and turns around and starts to rush of to the infirmary, without much resistance her body willingly follows him. A shout echoes through the Den, the words she never wished to hear "I'm not getting a heartbeat!"

**Sorry it took so long but I've been having writers block Sorry  
****\Silver-Eternal-Dragon/**


	9. huh? how the?

It had taken them a few hours but Kailyn was resting comfortably in a bed in the infirmary, Selene is sat next to her staring down at her with nothing but concern in her eyes. Michael is stood to the side with Ashera, Drake, Vaughn and Artemis, "She's healing slowly, and I don't understand why because she is a vampyre and she has scars over her body and one nasty one on her shoulder, it looks like a really bad dog bite."

"It's not a dog bite Michael, you know very well what it is seeing as it happened not too long ago with you" Vaughn replies to the young immortal whose face turns to shock. Ashera moves to sit on the opposite side of Selene so she can monitor the girl's outputs and making notes on improvements or worsening on health, Drake leans back against the wall watching the emotion playing on Selene's face. Vaughn glances quickly at Kailyn before looking back at Michael "Kailyn is the only person to survive a bite from both species...before you that is and we don't know how it affected her but we think it slowed down her healing."

Artemis continued from his understudy "her healing slowed down but she seems to have become slightly stronger...we think it's because of her bloodline that she survived" Michael nods but seems confused seeing as she doesn't actually know whose Kailyn's father is and he never thought to ask "you seemed confused my young friend what puzzles you?" the alpha notices the confused look on Vaughn's face as well but of course Drake knew.

Michael looks over at Selene and saw she is looking at him waiting for him to ask the question "so Selene would survive a Lycan bite" he states but receives a snort from Drake who obtains a glare from Ashera and Selene, Artemis frowns as she shakes his head and it became clear he did not know who Kailyn's father is "so her father would?" the hybrid's forehead scrunches up in confusion.

"I will say no more on the matter because Kailyn knows more about it than I could ever hope to grasp, she's the one who helped Lucian with his dream of creating a hybrid" Selene laughs at that bit of information and everyone turns to look at her some sharing her amused look whilst some look downright confused.

Selene strokes her fingers down her daughters cheek as she speaks affectionately "you were always one to try and piss off Viktor weren't you, never liked him from the day you met him" she laughs again and places a gentle kiss on the blondes forehead.

Drake comes over and stands behind his mate and places his hands on her shoulders "her favourite past time was to go out hunting death dealers after her 'death' and she would always say one more down is one more pain in Viktor's ass" Selene nods and glances at him briefly "she hasn't told you why she did it has she?" the mother finally focuses on him and shakes her head "she's a lot more like her mother than you first thought Selene" his answer is too vague for the ex-death dealer to know what he's on about.

No one makes a sound for a while and eventually Vaughn and Artemis need to leave "I have to attend to some business but as soon as the trouble maker is awake inform me I need to speak to her about some business" the alpha turns and leaves without getting a reply which doesn't surprise Selene as his demands are met by his pack usually without question.

Selene groans as she moves her neck, she must have fallen asleep because her head is down on the bed and her neck has gotten stiff. As her surrounds come back to her she notices that Ashera and Drake are nowhere to be seen but Michael is examining Kailyn closely almost as if he is trying to decide something because his face is full of concentration "what are you doing?" she asks and represses a smile as her hybrid jumps at the sound of her voice.

Michael looks up from Kailyn to Selene and shrugs "I've never really just looked at her and I'm doing it now, she looks a lot like you but her other features like her eyes and lips aren't yours but they do seem familiar to me but I can't place them" he doesn't ask who her father is because he doesn't want Selene to feel uncomfortable in anyway. Selene looks down at Kailyn again and sees what Michael means she does look a lot like her surprisingly; a small smile appears on her face but Michael continues before she can comment "apart from the blonde hair she would look almost identical to you" with that Selene laughs out loud confusing the poor male.

"she's not blonde" Selene gets out between laughs, she has no idea why it's so funny but it is and she can't help but laugh, Kailyn isn't naturally blonde and she has only seen her blonde since she took her helmet off in the alley all those nights ago.

A croaking voice sounds out between both immortals "S'not funny" the voice is weak but filled with amusement, Selene and Michael look down and to see green eyes staring at the female. Kailyn had woken up when Michael made the blonde comment.

"Kailyn, how do you feel?" Michael says as he checks the monitors again to make sure she is stable and not in any pain.

Kailyn is still looking at her mother and with all the strength she can muster she squeezes her mother's hand "mmmm floaty" the other two sigh in relief thanking medicine that she isn't in any pain. Kailyn's eyes start to droop and without much strength left in her body she quickly succumbs to sleep.

Selene strokes Kailyn's face as she looks up at Michael "go get the others and tell them Kailyn woke up, we don't want Artemis getting antsy waiting for Kailyn's health to improve...she's just sleeping now" Michael nods at Selene's suggestion and makes his way out of the room to find the alpha and the others, Selene looks back at Kailyn and sighs "you have to stop scaring me Kai, I'm too old for that" Selene says as she puts her head back on the bed and joins her daughter in sleep.

**Sorry it took so long to update but I have a major case of the blocks  
so this chapter contains another clue as to Kailyn's father if you haven't figured it out  
and for those wondering how she survived the bite well its just another puzzle for you to work out...can't make it too easy can I**

**\Silver-Eternal-Dragon/  
**


	10. It was kinda obvious

Luc is sat in the library flicking through some of the old novels to pass the time before Curtis came back and he could laugh at his failure and then protect Helene from the Vampyre's demented sex games. He hadn't wanted to go against Selene because he knew Kailyn would be there and she was stronger than him one of the coven's strongest fighters and one of the only survivors from the canyon that night just under 600 years ago.

A death dealer burst into the library, "My lord Dmitri has summoned you, Curtis has come back and failed," Luc threw the book onto the table and made his way to the elders chambers where by rights it should be him sat there but only few people alive knew why it was his right everyone else just knew it should be him but he delegated his position to Dmitri the power hungry Vampyre. Luc had done this because then his plan would work and he knew he would be seeing Selene soon. Luc steps into the chamber and bows respectfully as he took in the scene, Helene is standing to Dmitri's left so he takes his place on the right and looks at Curtis who is knelt in the middle of the room.

"You failed" Dmitri starts at seeing the room in front of him surprisingly empty, "you took our best men and you come back with none of them...explain" his tone was angry mixed with disbelief.

Curtis looks up at Dmitri so he can explain, "I took necessary precautions by leaving men outside when I went in, Selene and her pet weren't there it was this thing dressed in black armour with a helmet and its voice was distorted...we keep shooting it kept coming, stabbed it, beat it and it wouldn't go down so I left trained death dealers to deal with it whilst I tracked Selene but I lost her scent and the sun was rising." Helen smiles at his lame excuse and sees Luc's face change from his usually blank expressionless face to one of happiness and content. Luc knows who the figure is, they had endured the same training and knew bullets are nothing to her or him when fighting.

Dmitri walks over to Curtis and without warning he kicks him under the jaw, Curtis tumbles over with the force of the kick and looks up at his elder with annoyance, "wipe that look from your face fool, I hate failure and that is exactly what you have done...fix it and bring me Selene and her abomination" the elder speaks through clenched teeth. Curtis bows his head from his place on the floor and makes a hasty exit not wanting to piss the elder off anymore. Dmitri turns to Luc and studies him, he looks no older than 19 but has the knowledge of 6 hundred years and the training to bring down a Lycan single handily which makes him indispensible, but it doesn't protect him from the elder's anger, "where the hell were you!" he shouts the question as he approaches the older vampyre.

Luc shrugs not looking bothered by the more than peeved vampyre in front of him, "in bed" he answered simply.

"I ask you go on this expedition and you're in bed!" Curtis shouts in disbelief, he can't believe it.

"I was up all morning watching the humans in construction and plus I knew it was pointless to go after Selene and Michael" Luc starts for the door and Helen starts to follow him wanting to be close to him like she usually is, she hasn't seen him all day and decided to spend a few hours with him hoping beyond hope that Curtis is asleep or not angry when she got back to her room.

"What is that meant to mean?" Dmitri asks slightly confused, all the anger draining out of him.

"simple who did you think trained Kailyn and I...Selene, Kahn and Marcus even if your death dealers had gotten Selene and Michael in a fight with Selene's training and gun skills it would be doubtful they would have been killed or captured plus with a hybrid there well they're sleeping with the fishes" Luc replies without looking back at his lord and continues back towards the library with Helen grinning up a storm beside him.

Dmitri sits back down feeling lost and annoyed. He wants both Selene and Michael for different reasons and without them his plan wouldn't work, he had the first component in the prison beneath the elders crypt he just needed the last two pieces, maybe three if Kailyn is alive.

**\Silver-Eternal-Dragon/**


	11. Getting angry and the training talk

Kailyn is waking up as Michael returns with Artemis and Drake; she looks over at him through half lidded eyes. She turns her head to see her mother is still sleeping, not that she could blame her as the older vampire must have had a shock when she arrived at her apartment. Kailyn, with as much strength as she can muster, places her hand on her mother's neck and rubs it soothingly.

"So glad to see you awake nõvérem" Drake says teasingly, he watches her eyes widen and glances quickly at Michael then back to him, he just shrugs a part of him wanted them to know anyway. Michael looks between the two of them blankly, it's clear to the others he doesn't know what Drake had said.

Artemis just gives Drake a look; he doesn't even bother reprimanding him because he can't blame the younger Lycan. Artemis steps round to Kailyn's free side and smiles down at her, "how are you feeling?"

Kailyn rolls her head to face him but her ministrations on her mother never stop, "like I've been shot a few dozen times" Artemis nods seriously taking it in, he was trying to calculate how long she would be bed ridden, medically speaking anyways seeing as she will never stay in bed that long. The extent of her injuries place her in bed for about 3 weeks but she will be up in a few hours if he knows her as well as he thinks. Kailyn has focused back on Drake "how are Chase and Lilly?" she asks not knowing whether or not if they have been in the room whilst she was out for the count.

Drake smiles genuinely for the first time in a few hours "Lilly is alive thanks to you and starting to get restless and agitated" he relays happily at first and Kailyn nods at his silent thanks, Michael looks shocked, Drake finishes off in concern and pride and again Kailyn nods knowing what he is talking about.

"The girl in the alley was your daughter?" Michael asks Drake, the Lycan beams and nods franticly at Michael "I can see where she gets her looks from...she seemed familiar to me when I saw her in the alley but I was too focused on the Lycan and Kailyn to think too much about it until now" Michael is mostly muttering to himself so he misses the panicked looks the three others are sending him.

"You know nõvérem you look like you did that day..." Drake starts but Kailyn quickly cuts him off.

Kailyn hisses lowly not really surprising the two Lycans but Michael steps back involuntary, "you would do well to stop talking fivérem" Kailyn hisses out in warning. Drake regards her little but she can see he wants to talk about it.

Drake steps forward challenging her to carry out her warning that the hiss held, "Kai, I know you don't want to talk about it but I think..." he is interrupted again.

Kailyn lets out a loud hiss that borders on a growl "I said shut up Drake, I do not wish to hear what you think!" she shouts at him and he actually jumps back in shock. Selene is startled from her sleep and sits up, Kailyn's hand drops from her mother's neck only to be caught by her hand. The blonde throws herself down onto the mattress and arches her back screaming in pain, Selene squeezes her hand hoping to offer some form of comfort to her daughter.

Artemis roughly pushes the vampyre back to the bed stopping her from hurting herself, "Drake I suggest you leave she's not in the right state of mind to talk about it and she never will be so drop it" his voice holds authority and annoyance, his Beta knew better than to speak of that night because it had changed everything for the vampyre. Selene watches from her position as the Alpha manages to get Kailyn to lie still but she can hear and feel the growls her daughter is releasing and she knows whatever Drake said to her daughter must have really pissed her off. Artemis pulls Kailyn's face towards him "open your eyes" Kailyn shakes her head and tries to pull away from Artemis's hold but the Alpha jerks her head back. Selene opens her mouth to protest but Artemis holds up his hand to show her he is in charge, "Kailyn as your Alpha open them now!" Selene watches Artemis's face turn into desperation as Kailyn obeys him, "calm down csoda gyerek" Artemis whispers as he strokes Kailyn's cheek the reminds Michael of a father.

* * *

Artemis is sat behind his desk with Vaughn standing by his side, Selene and Michael are sat on the same couch as they were the last time they visited and Drake, Ashera and Lily were sat opposite the hybrid lovers with two new Lycans standing by the door. "Claude, Isis I want you two to lead some of the Lycans to a vampyre safe house and steal their supplies we need more ammunition and medical supplies if you can" the Alpha tells them in a very dismissive tone. The two Lycans by the door look annoyed but nod their consent and leave.

"So what happened with Kai?" Lily asks, her and her mother had been summoned by Artemis to discuss Kailyn.

Artemis sighs and rubs his face with his hands, he doesn't really want to tell them but it will help Kailyn in the long run. "Well Kailyn is suffering from blood lose and UV exposure," the Alpha says the last bit hesitantly knowing that Selene will now ask what the hell he is talking about.

"UV? You mean those bullets were in her" Selene shouts as she stands up and approaches the Alpha. Vaughn and Drake growl in warning, having their trust or not she was approaching their Alpha in anger and that did not bode well with their inner Lycans.

Artemis nods slowly knowing that Selene doesn't know they don't really effect her daughter, "that Lycan bite stops her from being completely effected by the bullet, she helped create it really but then again it still harms her because it slows her healing down even more. Kai is healing like a human and she will be very pissy for the next few weeks." He finishes and notices that Selene's anger has defused for the most part.

"Yes well she always did get pissy when she was out of action," Selene remarked with a fond smile. She never smiled when Kailyn was annoying her about being a strict mother but Selene was never willing to give in to Kailyn's demands if it meant her health was at risk.

"On to other business" Artemis changes the subject seeing as Selene was calmer, "Michael needs to be trained." His statement got a reaction from the Hybrid.

"Why would I need training, I've killed Vampyres and Lycans," Michael asks with a hint of annoyance and pride in his voice. He had killed the mindless Lycans in the castle and come back to life, he relied on his beast and it always came through.

Drake takes this one knowing the Hybrid was going to be stubborn and Drake was one of the most stubborn people sat in the room. Selene opens her mouth to respond but is cut off by the Lycan, "you rely on the animal inside of you and that can be good for fighting but if we are fighting with you it will focus on protecting your mate meaning we are all in trouble...do you want to kill us all?" Drake asks with a serious tone that is rarely used.

"in the Alley you were ready to kill both Vaughn and Kailyn" Lily adds from her position against her mother.

Michael tries to think of a good reason for avoiding the training, it would be time away from Selene and he doesn't want that. Selene can almost see his reason in his eyes so she speaks up, "it will be good for you Michael, you won't have to worry about the beast possibly turning on Kailyn or me." Selene's tone is surprisingly soft.

The Hybrid reluctantly gives in and looks at Artemis for instructions knowing he has to obey the Alpha, his inner Lycan demands it of him. "Come sunset we will start the training until them you are all free to go." Everyone nods and exits the room, Selene wavers slightly wanting to speak about Kailyn but shakes her head and walks out heading back to the infirmary where her daughter is still hopefully in bed.

**\Silver-Eternal-Dragon/**


	12. Three Freaking Weeks So Scream With Me

Kailyn is sat up in her hospital bed, Selene had walked in to find her trying to escape earlier, she is pouting and looking at her mother who is looking right back at her, "Kai no matter how much you pout I'm not going to let you get up and walk about." Kailyn folds her arms as Selene finishes speaking, sure she can tell it's for her own health but damn it waiting around is so boring.

"But mom I'm bored," Kailyn whines and huffs as Selene just rolls her eyes at Kailyn's protest. _Man mom is so uptight_ Kailyn grumbles to herself, Selene is always paranoid when Kailyn is injured because of her slower healing and always makes Kailyn sit and wait in bed to which the Vampyre always whines and eventually threatens until she gets her own way.

Selene gets up from her chair across the room and places herself on the edge of Kailyn's bed, she reaches up and brushes a strand of dyed hair from her daughters face "Baby you almost died and it really scared me could you please just behave for awhile until your better, I just got you back." Kailyn looks into her mother's green eyes and sees the ice being chipped away and her mother's warm eyes staring back at her, the daughter nods to her mother and smiles to her, it is nice to see her old mother back and knows it will be awhile until she is back to how she normally was when she was younger.

"I'll try but this has never been easy for me mom I'm an active kind of girl I can't sit around," sitting around will inevitably lead to questioning and she just isn't ready for the hundred and one questions her mother is bound to ask, she knows it is only a matter of time.

The mother continues to sit on the bed, she half expects Michael to walk in the door but she remembers he is off with Artemis and Drake learning to control his strength, she really wants to ask questions but she recalls the hissing and snarling she directed at Drake earlier and decides to leave it for a time when she daughters nerves weren't so on edge.

Three weeks, Three long weeks, Three fucking weeks she had been restrained to bed rest. Kailyn had been moved to her room after the first week and Selene visited her every day so did Michael, Artemis, Vaughn, Drake, Ashera, Lily and more importantly she had time to bond with her son.

Kailyn is sat against the head board with Chase sat next to her trying to read one of his books, Selene gave it to him the day before, Chase is adamant he can read it on his own so Kailyn and Selene leave him too it. Selene is sat with Michael on her daughters sofa on the opposite wall, they turn to face Kailyn when she sighs "I've had enough" Kailyn says simply as she looks at her mother, her eyes no longer green but vampyric blue it portrays her annoyance at the situation, "three freaking weeks I've behaved and I want to move around."

"Yeah twee weeks," Chase pipes up from his position beside his mother. Chase had bonded with Selene during the three weeks they had all been together and he loved his grandmother to bits, he had won her over easily with his cute behaviour.

Selene opens her mouth to speak but Kailyn cuts her off, Kailyn is looking at her son with a smile "yeah you tell Grandma Baby." Maybe if Chase can convince her she would be able to get up and move around.

Chase smiles and his grey eyes lock onto Selene's green eyes, "yeah Grandma twee weeks that's like this long," Chase holds his arms as wide as he can looking mystified by how long it is. Michael chuckles out how easily distracted Chase seems to get, he has gotten to know the child well over the past three weeks and is impressed with the level of control he has seeing as it is nearing the full moon. Michael has been taught all about Lycans behaviour during the full moon stage and he can see Chase is only slightly affected by the rays of the full moon, Kailyn on the other hand seems to be more affected and he silently contemplates if it is because of the Lycan bite she received when she was younger.

Selene stands up and walks over to the bed where Kailyn is propped up and leans over to pick Chase up, she is wary of Kailyn every time she is near Chase she had heard of mother Vampyres attacking other mothers just because they got too close, but so far Kailyn hasn't seemed too bothered and maybe that is because she is her daughter and knows she won't put Chase in any harm. "Well Chase you see your mother doesn't listen to orders carefully so this is for all the times she's been bad in the past," yes she really is that petty and is loving that Kailyn has to listen to her, she walks towards the door after Kailyn places a kiss to Chase's forehead, Michael follows closely behind her.

"You mother are Evil...Pure Evil," Kailyn's voice sounds after them and Selene doesn't need to turn around to see the pout that is adorning her daughters face.

* * *

Luc is pacing, he is worried about Erika she hadn't been seen by anyone since Marcus attacked. Marcus, the only father he really knows, had attacked and taken Erika with him as a way of escape but she wasn't back yet and Helen is worrying like crazy which puts him in a state of panic but then again Marcus knows Erika is close to Kailyn so he could be asking her where Kailyn is. Luc doubts that his father will like the answer to that. Luc walks over to his bed and flops down, he hadn't seen Kailyn in years and he misses the strange Vampyre.

"Luc?" a voices calls from the door, Luc turns to look as the doors opens to reveal Tynan a fellow death dealer that had been trained by Selene a few decades ago. Tynan is Nathaniel's son and was on Kailyn and Luc's team before Amelia split them up.

Luc smiles and approaches Tynan with arms open, the old friends embrace each other "Tynan my friend it's been a while how can I help you?" Luc asks as he pulls back but keeps his hands on the younger Vampyres shoulders.

Tynan grins at his old friends greeting but it quickly falls as he remembers Dmitri sent him for, "Dmitri has requested your presence in chamber apparently he is going to inform us that we are going scouting, he wants Selene's head on a platter," Tynan knows of Luc's relation to Selene and Kailyn. Luc drops his hands and walks briskly to the Elders chamber with the death dealer behind him, he can't believe that Dmitri wants to send untrained death dealers and trained death dealers to certain death as the full moon was only 2 nights away and older Lycans who can't change at will yet can change 3 days before and after the full moon.

Dmitri is stood with Curtis by the throne when Luc barges into the room, "are you mad?" Luc asks as he approaches his Elder, surely he is trying to rile the trainee's up no one in their true mind will send their only defence into deaths grasp.

"Ah here's our veteran now... surely you do not question my orders Luc because that would require punishment," Dmitri knows that getting Luc riled up is not a smart thing but if he is angry then he will be able to take it out on the Lycans. The elder knows that it is dangerous to send his death dealers out but he also knows that the Lycans won't be expecting it so hopefully they would be able to cull the curs, thin the herd a bit so he can get to the hybrid and the hybrids bitch and hopefully draw out the mysterious masked person. "You will be leaving at sunset and do not make me regret sending you Luc because my patience is wearing thin.

Luc clenches his jaw and turns and storms out of the room, he will have to get his special death dealer outfit out because he knows that he will be encountering Kailyn, Selene and Michael if not tonight then the other nights Dmitri will clearly be sending them out to hunt the Lycans.

* * *

A horrified scream fills the silence of the night in the Lycans den; Michael shots up in bed and looks around noticing he seems to be the only one who woke to the scream. He gets up and slowly walks to the door and opens it to see no one inhabiting to halls and is slightly spooked by how silent the halls are. The same horrified scream fills the halls again but this time louder. Selene shot up in bed recognising that scream, "oh no Kailyn" Selene scrambles off of the bed and past Michael who quickly follows her towards Kailyn's room. Selene will always remember that scream, she has heard it before and usually close to the full moon, her daughter always woke up screaming claiming she had seen 'her' die and the problem with that was she didn't know who 'her' was and Kailyn refused to say once she was calm.

Kailyn is huddling in the corner of her room when Selene and Michael rush in and they are closely followed by Drake and Ashera who are wearing the same look of concern but also pity. Selene kneels by Kailyn and hears her mumbling the same thing she did every time these screams haunt her ears, "I saw her die...always dying...she died so it's my fault...I killed her...love him but her father kills him" Kailyn rocks back and forth until Selene pulls her into her arms.

Michael's eyes are wide open as he looks at Kailyn, "Sonja" he murmurs and Kailyn's head shots up but her mantra continues, "You dreamt about Sonja?"

"She died...Saw her die," Kailyn replies as she looks away from Michael neither confirming or denying of who she had dreamt of, she never has before and she isn't going to start now, no-one knows who it is that haunts her dreams. Her existence relies on keeping that secret until it is time and it certainly isn't time.

**Who do you think Kailyn was dreaming about and why would she be dreaming about her... well just wait and find out :P**

**\Silver-Eternal-Dragon/**


	13. A Hunter's Dream

Selene looks at Michael but pulls Kailyn closer, "what about Sonja?" she asks as her daughter starts to calm in her hold. She never met her dark sister but if her daughter was dreaming about her then Kailyn will know more about her than she herself.

"Her little ramble, it sounds a lot like what started the war and I was dreaming about her death when Kailyn's scream woke me," the hybrid explains as he kneels in front of his lover and her child.

Selene sighs and drops a kiss to Kailyn's head; she readjusts her hold on her daughter and lifts her up. The mother faces the two Lycans who had been sheltering her daughter since her exile "how often?" she is far from stupid and from their looks she knows it has happened in the past.

Drake is still looking at Kailyn and is too preoccupied to answer so his mate does it for him, "every full moon she has the nightmares, we don't know why but we believe that it has to do with the bite." The first time it had happened only their Alpha could calm her down and then it had been up to Drake to calm her, now Selene is with them it will be her because she will probably attack whoever tries to do so and Ashera is glad that Drake knows this even if it is clear he wants to comfort her.

"Usually we go out on Patrol after she-she regains her sanity," Drake jokes lightly and is glad when Selene nods but the mother walks out of the room and leaves the others in the room. Michael goes to follow but Drake grabs him "I'd leave them to it Michael, she's not your lover right now she's Kailyn's mother," the older Lycan warns and sees the defiance in the Hybrid's eyes and sighs.

Michael stands his ground and goes to follow the two Vampyres but Drake doesn't release his grip, Michael looks back at Drake with black eyes showing his annoyance "let go." Drake's eyes turn black also showing the younger male he isn't messing around, "why are the two separate? Why can't she be both my lover and a mother?" he questions as his eyes fade back to normal.

The father releases the Pup and tries to calm down enough to explain it but due to the full moon is finding it much more difficult, plus with his daughter being away from him and nearing her first heat he is feeling anxious that he isn't around to protect her from Claus's advances. Ashera takes pity on the Pup and decides to help out, "if you were Kailyn's father you would have a higher chance of you not being attacked but because you are a young Lycan Selene will see you as a major threat to her injured and scared daughter."

"But I'm not just a Lycan," he protests thinking it will help him in the long run. If it is his Lycan side that is the problem then he will just try to get his Vampyric side out, if it is at all possible.

Ashera runs a hand down her face in frustration "It's not you Michael it's her instincts you are not Kailyn's father and you will not be allowed to be near her right now, deal with it," with that she walks out of the room leaving Michael confused, he has never seen Ashera moody.

"full moon does funny things to everyone," Drake follows his mate and knows that she is also feeling jumpy at the fact that they do not need to change before the actual full moon unlike the others who are with Artemis in the lower grounds.

Selene is reclined against her headboard with Kailyn draped over her and she is rubbing her back, Kailyn has stopped muttering but she is still gripping onto her mother, "she looks a little like you y'know...when I first saw it I thought it was you but then I realised we didn't have Lycan prisoners like that and I didn't know what to think." Selene looks down in surprise, it is the first time Kailyn had told her about the dreams she usually clamped up when she calmed and she certainly isn't going to ruin it by asking questions, she wants to know more about her dreams or knowledge of Sonja. Kailyn doesn't pay her mother any attention as she continues to talk about Sonja, "as the dreams carried on I became interested in who she was but I never asked any of you especially not father or Viktor because he was the one killing this strange girl in my dreams. She intrigued me and I guess I became fascinated, I don't know how I have memories of her but I know she's my Aunt and your sister," Kailyn gets off of her mother and heads to the door and Selene can't seem to follow her because she is afraid that Kailyn may get angry. Kailyn looks back at her mother and gives a timid smile "time to Patrol with the older Lycans; you can join if you want."

Selene nods and gets up but first she needs to know something "who told you it was Sonja? I didn't even know about her until Kraven let it slip and I confronted Viktor." She watches her daughters shoulders tense at the mention of Kraven and Viktor, she doesn't blame her from what Kailyn has let slip about the past she knows Kraven tried to execute her and she knows that Viktor has also tried.

"Why do you think Tanis was exiled Mom?" Kailyn rebuffs as she leaves the room to get ready for Patrol and leaves her mother standing in the middle of her's and Michael's room with a look of understanding. Viktor had Tanis exiled because they had been speaking about Sonja behind his back and he bet that Kraven was the one to tell Viktor about them.

* * *

Luc looks down at the humans walking through the streets, such pitiful creatures they were and he could say that with honesty and without hypocrisy as he has never been Human, he was a pure breed and so was the man stood next to him. Tynan finds the humans to be amusing as they believed that they are top of the food chain, such small imaginations they hold "where do we look first?" the younger Vampyre asks his commanding officer.

This is why Dmitri demanded his presence in the hunt, he knows Selene best and will know where she knows to avoid them, and he is not looking forward to finding or fighting her. The more experienced Death dealer looks over the city in thought, his eyes caught the full moon and sighs as he knows that Kailyn will be out Patrolling, "they will not hide like Dmitri believes and they will come looking for us so tell the others to make little mistakes and hopefully they will follow one of us... head to the warehouses I do not want Humans watching this manifestation."

Tynan knows better than to ask how Luc knows what is going to happen but he relays the message as asked and follows Luc as he starts to head towards the warehouses and notices the subtle sloppiness in the older Vampyres movements, "Do you think we will encounter them tonight?" Tynan asks his close friend as the slowly jog across the rooftops.

Luc glances at his friend and nods "it is almost a full moon so only the most experienced of Lycans will be out and hunting and Selene is always restless so she will be out there with them and her Hybrid will surely follow."

**So how do you think she has memories of Sonja?**

**\Silver-Eternal-Dragon/**


	14. Chapter 14 AN

**AN:** I'm sorry to say guys but my Laptop has crashed on me and I didn't do my monthly back up so I've lost all of my work, meaning my updats were with them. I hope that I havent lost all my work and can get my laptop up and running soon. I dont know when I'll be back.

I hope none of you are angry lol

**\Silver-Eternal-Dragon/**


End file.
